


September's Prompts

by RedsAdmin



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 35,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedsAdmin/pseuds/RedsAdmin
Summary: A list of short stories of various Pairings and AUs from Happy Tree Friends.I got tired of spamming them in their own separate stories, so I put the prompts all in one.





	1. The Bull and the Matador.

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot based on the theme Dancing. Featuring the Paso Doble, if you don't know what it is I suggest looking it up, if you're into dancing.
> 
> I used to watching Dancing with the Stars. Sue me.

“Dancing? I didn’t know you were suddenly into girly things.” Splendont turned his idle glare onto his twin as if he had grown another head. Might as well have.

“Yeah! Though its okay if you don’t want me to embarrass you by winning.” Splendid taunted, trying to goad his red-headed twin into doing what he wanted. It was an obvious attempts but Splendid wasn’t into subtly. He reached out and grabbed at Splendont’s hand, trying to pull the anti-hero close, to get his way.“I’ll take the lead and you can just follow my steps!”

“Isn’t that what the girl is supposed to do? I’ll take the lead.” Splendont yanked back on Splendid’s hand, trying to pull him closer instead.Splendid dug his heels in, not wanting to fall into the ‘girl’ position of the dance.He was the one who asked to dance, that meant he should take the lead. So he yanked back on Splendont’s hand, playing tug-o-war at the moment with their hands, refusing to give any ground and aggression crackled like electricity in the air around them.

“I asked first, I’m the lead!”

“If you want me to dance, then let me lead.”

The brother leaned in, their foreheads pressing together, their teeth bared, Splendont’s canines were thicker and sharper, a trademark of an alpha. Splendids weren’t as thick but were sharper, unusually so for a beta. Both were growling, a low rumble that formed from deep within their chests, threatening the other to give in. However, if Splendid wanted to dance, he would have to make sacrifices and this was about trying to make friends with his estranged brother.

“Fine! But don’t step on my toes, dick.”

Splendid bit out and Splendont’s snarl melted into a smug grin, pulling Splendid close just to point out his victory. Making him wonder exactly what sort of dance Splendont planned, he was used to the calmer dances of the Viennese Waltz but he suspected with the fire burning in those red eyes that Splendont wasn’t in the mood for something so soft and precise.He could feel Splendont’s arm curl around his back, catching Splendid’s hand when the hero tried to raise it and place it on his twin’s shoulder.

Using his strong grip shackled about the blue haired twin’s wrist, he twirled Splendid out away from him, the hero having to use quick footwork on his red sneakers, not the ideal dancing shoe, just to keep on his feet. Splendid stomped his foot down to stop himself and face Splendont once more. Splendont had that small, arrogant grin on his face as he seemed to stalk around towards Splendid’s side, blue eyes tracing his every movement. Within an instant Splendont was on him again, sliding a hand up along his spine, making Splendid arch his back and grow tense when those bared fingers curled about his shoulder, yanking Splendid to face his twin once more.

This surprised Splendid that Splendont actually knew how to dance, thinking he’d get to make fun of his twin for being clumsy and foolish. Instead he found himself being guided like a graceful matador, twirling Splendid about his body, not allowing the blue twin to think for a moment, he could only react on instinct. His breathing was growing short as he fought the unspoken battle between him and his twin, matching his demanding steps, his feet stomping like the pounding of his heart, gaining the attention of the bull he was leading on with such elegant and experienced flourishes.

It wouldn’t stay this way for long as Splendid was rising to the heat growing between them, their eyes clashing with anger and passion. Soon, during one of Splendont’s twirls, Splendid stopped abruptly with a stomp of his own foot to the silent tempo they matched with fire on their battleground and Splendid used the momentum to spin Splendont away from him. The red haired twin bumped back against a tree, breaking the lead and allowing Splendid to gain the charge.

His steps were stalking, light on the ground, one before the other with such a powerful and yet seductive grace that could only be possessed by someone confident within themselves, within the very fires of the dance he walked through. he stopped before Splendont, those hands, roughed with wear but deceptively powerful pressed against Splendont’s abdomen and slid up his torso in a demanding, entranced manner as if he finally pinned the bullfighter and won the battle. Their heavy breaths mingled on the cooling September air, their scent colliding beautifully, heady with musk and strength, trying to overcome the other in such a way that one could not tear their gaze away.

A mere hairsbreadth away, their lips were taunting each other, who would break first? Who would give in to the sinful temptation building between them, brewing like a volcano dormant for far too long, waiting for the slightest shift in the earth, the right amount of pressure applied to erupt. Then, there was the breaking point. Splendid didn’t know who moved first, who won or who lost as their lips were finally melded together, moving with such frantic desire, still trying to compete for dominance, to control how the kiss went. Teeth scraped over Splendid’s lip in a harsh bite, as if that would make him back down, it did the opposite.

Splendid pressed his tongue along the seam of his twin’s lips, demanding entrance, tasting the sweet tartness of apples lingering on those slightly chapped lips, making him yearn for more and he wouldn’t be denied. He felt fingers being buried in his fluffy blue hair, curling to grip tight, preventing Splendid from escaping. He wouldn’t be a coward, wouldn’t allow to back down from the inferno they were sharing with such intimacy. He could feel Splendont’s jaw loosening, preparing to give way for the hero’s demand.

A throat cleared like a bucket of cold water being poured on the both of them. Splendid stumbled back when Splendont shoved him, both pairs of eyes were wide as they turned to look at the one who caught them. Cheeks were stained red with embarrassment and only got worse when they noticed who had stumbled upon them.

Flippy.


	2. Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once a week, Flippy and Splendid have a dinner date, this time Splendid invites Flippy over for their date.
> 
> Flippy didn't expect that dessert would be the main course.

Tonight was Date Night, usually they went out to a nice restaurant but Splendid had other ideas for tonight. Instead Flippy found himself at the door leading into Splendid’s home, it was left cracked open like a silent invitation. It made Flippy a little nervous, to know his boyfriend would just casually leave his door open, but then again Splendid tended to forget things if he was distracted. And Splendid could easily be distracted, quietly, he eased open the door, the lights were low, just barely giving off enough light so Flippy wouldn’t stumble over everything and setting a relaxing atmosphere. It was romantic as Flippy made his way towards the kitchen, assuming the blue haired hero would be there, but it was empty of life, but he did notice that the table had a tantalizing amount of sweets, were they going to just skip an actual dinner and get straight to dessert?

Flippy had no problem with that.

He walked over to the table, assuming Splendid was getting cleaned up or using the bathroom, leaving Flippy to investigate the spread. A bowl of assorted fruits, neatly sliced that they seemed too perfect to be real. A small pot of warming chocolate he guessed was for fondue, the thick chocolate was too great of a temptation to resist as he dipped a finger into it, letting it coat his finger, knowing it likely wasn’t mannerly to do, but if no one was looking then no one would know. He leaned over the table a little so he could catch his finger before the chocolate dripped off of it, but before he could get the sweet chocolate into his mouth, a hand reached around him from behind to snag the hand and divert its path to over Flippy’s shoulder. Before he knew it, a warm tongue glides over his finger, collecting the chocolate in one sensual move, making Flippy swallow a bit nervously, his cheeks heating up a little.

“Starting without me?” A husky voice spoke close to his ear, a soft whisper meant only for him as he could feel that warm breath brush gently over the rim of his ear. Flippy chewed a little on his lower lip, he loved and hated when Splendid used that tone of voice with him, making his insides heat up and melt. He tried to step back, as if he hadn’t just tried to taste test the food before him, but Splendid’s sturdy body was there, capturing him against the edge of the table. This made him highly aware of the warm body pressing against his back, allowing him to feel the taller hero trap him. That delightful tongue stroked over his finger, curling around it in a languid touch to clean the chocolate from his finger before Splendid finally released his hand.

“Are we having dessert for dinner?” Flippy asked, his voice a little unsteady, torn from shying away from Splendid to being a little aroused by being stuck in such a manner. Splendid’s teeth teased the rim of his ear, brushing gently along it while delivering a few gentle nips and nibbles to play with his boyfriend. Flippy bit down on the corner of his lips, doing his best not to moan so early, to let the tease get the best of him so soon. Those hands, deceptively strong, traced along Flippy’s sides, feeling Splendid admire the slight curves of his body before they reached the hem of his black shirt. He held still as those warm hands slipped under, palms pressing flat against the front of his torso, skating over his sensitive skin as the shirt caught about Splendid’s wrists.

“No, I’m having you for dinner.” He whispered with a hint of amusement in his low tone, his hands all the way up Flippy’s chest, urging the veteran to raises his arms, briefly hiding the blush that flared over his cheeks as the fabric was pulled over his head and off his arms, discarded to the tile kitchen floor. He didn’t know if he heard Splendid right, but there wasn’t any real way to misinterpret this, the ways Splendid’s hands fell to his hips, where his camo pants clung desperately low to his hips, showing the faint ‘v’ outline between his hips from the definition of his abdominal muscles. They weren’t as pronounced as Splendid’s, but his boyfriend constantly admired his body, proof of that was now, with how gently he touched him, careful of his own strength.

Splendid’s hands guided Flippy to turn around before hefting the other male on a cleared spot on the table, causing Flippy to gasp a little from being handled with such each and the motion was quick and without asking for permission. Splendid was already moving before Flippy could ask what he was doing, those hands on his knees pushing Flippy’s legs open so he could step between them, putting him closer to Flippy’s body. Flippy’s heart was racing in his chest as Splendid’s hand pressed against him, easing him to lay back on the table, such a position made him feel a bit exposed and it was a bit erotic to look up and see his boyfriend leaning over him, one hand planted beside Flippy’s head to keep him in that position.

Flippy turned his jade eyes over, watching Splendid pick up one of the frozen slices of strawberries and bring it over to Flippy, making the veteran think he was going to feed it to him. Instead, he traced the frozen berry around one of Flippy’s sensitive nipples. He gasped and flinched a little at the cold sensation, causing his pale pink nipple to perk. Splendid’s blue eyes brightened with interest at the reaction, repeating it with the other nipple, making Flippy let out a slight noise of protest at such a cold touch to his tender peaks. To soothe it over, Splendid dipped the strawberry in the warm molten chocolate, covering a majority of it.

Flippy watched with baited breath as Splendid lowered the strawberry, gently circling the treat around Flippy’s nipple, using the warm chocolate as a drastic change of temperature, the relief to be warmed made a small moan escape Flippy. His eyes closed briefly and Splendid took advantage of that, he took a bite of the strawberry and leaned down, sealing his lips around the nipple covered in warm chocolate. Flippy gasped and his back arched, pushing his chest up against Splendid’s addicting mouth, that sinful tongue was back, languidly stroking over his sensitive skin, taking his time to clean the mess he’d made. Flippy’s hands were instantly in Splendid’s fluffy blue hair, clinging to him as a moan bubbled up from the back of his throat.

Splendid closed his eyes, groaning at the delicious taste, making Flippy feel the vibration through his skin, making his loose pants suddenly feel too constricting. Once Splendid had felt like he made his mark, he released Flippy’s nipple, leaving it cleaned of chocolate but his cooling saliva on it, letting Flippy experience the roller coast of temperatures. Flippy was breathing a little heavily, watching Splendid with interest as he used a spoon to collect more of the chocolate, holding it over Flippy’s body so he could drizzle the warm sweet over Flippy’s skin. Flippy squirmed a little on the table, trying not to move too much and knock over something, though from this angle he couldn’t tell that Splendid was artfully writing his name in cursive with the drizzling chocolate over Flippy’s pale skin.

After putting the spoon away, Splendid plucked a slice of peach and set it in his mouth to add to the flavor he was about to experience. Leaning down over Flippy once more, his tongue slipping past his lips so he could begin to trace the lines and curves he made with chocolate, his motions leisurely as he enjoyed making Flippy squirm and say his name in such a perfectly breathless manner. Once he cleaned the chocolate from Flippy’s skin, he still held some chocolate and peach on his tongue, moving up so he could press his lips against Flippy’s. His head tilting so he could deepen the kiss. When Flippy parted his lips expectantly, Splendid dived in, sharing the taste of chocolate and peach with his boyfriend as he led Flippy’s tongue into a slow dance, savoring the their combined tastes with the sweetness of desserts.

Just when Flippy thought he’d struggle from breath, feeling dizzy from the kiss, Splendid pulled away, leaving Flippy to pant softly, he’d been so distracted by the kiss that he hadn’t realized that during that time Splendid had unbuttoned the veteran’s pants. When Flippy finally noticed, his cheeks stained a brighter red and he turned his head away, unable to meet Splendid’s heated gaze, knowing full well that the hero was just as hard from teasing him. However, his gaze was drawn by Splendid reaching over him, a can of whipped cream came into vision as he stared up at the devious grin on his boyfriend’s face, making Flippy wonder what he was planning to do next. He had to resist the temptation to cover his body with his arms, Splendid’s gaze was eating up the sight before him, making it look like he was going to eat Flippy right up. He swallowed a little nervously as Splendid popped the cap off the can of whipped cream.

“That was just the appetizer, now its time for the main course.”


	3. Matching Outfits.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid gets the crazy idea to adopt twin boys after they steal his camera.
> 
> \-----
> 
> Prompt about Matching Outfits, in this AU everyone has ears and a tail but otherwise are human. Because the idea of little coon twins with tails is adorable. Also Shifty, Lifty, and Flaky are about 6 or 7 years old.

The day had finally arrived, all the paperwork was filled out and now Splendid was a legal parents. What the hell had he gotten himself into? He was a single man nearing thirty, a newsreporter and a nobody. He didn’t go to parties and he didn’t socialize. the only one he might call a friend was his twin brother, but he was never around, too busy traveling the world. Most people would adopt a cat or a dog, but Splendid had adopted twin boys. How did he end up like this?

Simple, really. He’d been doing a news story for a charity hour at the local foster home when he noticed his camera case had gone missing. The headmistress had told him it was likely ‘the twins’ and had dragged the two identical boys before him to apologize. They didn’t look very apologetic, only sorry at the fact that they’d been caught more like it. Splendid didn’t have the heart to be angry, instead he started making plans to adopt them. He had secretly always wanted a family and kids, but he never found someone special in his life and had lost hope long ago. However, that meant he could spend more time doting on the mischievous little twins who were already making his life that more interesting.

Currently, the pair were swinging from each arm, laughing up a storm, thankfully he had the strength to carry them with ease. From the outside viewer, the twins looked cute and innocent, but Splendid had to keep a trained eye on them or else he’d end up finding all sorts of stolen goods from the kleptomaniac twins. Today would be especially difficult because he was taking them out clothes shopping, he had bought a few outfits for them, but he wanted to let them pick out what they wanted to wear so they were more comfortable. Splendid was only really strict when it came to their basic needs and their constant stealing.When the crosswalk sign switched to green, he hefted the two up beneath his arms and made his way across, maybe he was a bit of a mother hen when it came to their safety. He was new at this, give him a break.

Splendid stopped in front of a clothing store for kids, his black dress shoes scuffing the sidewalk a bit as he set the protesting twins onto their feet. “Now Shifty, Lifty, no stealing. If I catch you stealing, I’m taking away dessert after dinner and I’ll make you wear a suit and tie on your first day of school.” He used his best stern voice, trying his best to get into the swing of being a dad, it was a challenge but at least Lifty seemed a bit frightened, Shifty only seemed pouty at being denied fun. “I will be checking pockets before we leave the store. I don’t care if I have to hold you both up by you ankles and shake.” He warned again before straightening up and opening up the door to let the boys hurry in first.

Splendid had never been into one of these stores himself, so he was a bit assaulted by the array of bright colors that made it a bit difficult to focus, making Splendid wonder if this was what went on inside a kid’s head. Shifty was about to drag Lifty off but not before Splendid reached down and seized them by their green striped coon tails, lifting them up off the ground. “Am I going to have to by those baby harness and leashes for the both of you? Stay close to me, alright?” Shifty rolled his eyes and Lifty looked down, both muttered simultaneously, “Fiiiine.”

Splendid set them back down and guided the way towards the boy’s section, though at the huge selection of clothes, it was a bit daunting, a maze even. “Stay in this section here and find something that catches your eye, we’ll have to try them on to make sure it fits. I don’t really know your sizes yet and clothing brands are always varying in their sizes.” Splendid hadn’t even finished his sentence before Shifty had taken off into the sea of clothes, Lifty doing his best to keep up. Splendid lifted his hand, rubbing his eyes under his glasses, asking himself what he’d gotten himself into for the millionth time.

He lowered his hand and kept his eyes peeled, making sure the two didn’t leave this section of clothes, it was the best he could do. Eventually, and thankfully, Shifty came running back and where there was Shifty, Lifty was right behind, both had their arms filled with clothes. Splendid picked the clothes up by their hangars, trying to organize the mess when he realized that they were all identical. “Guys, there is two of everything here.” He sounded a little exhausted, each variation of clothes and a matching pair. Being a twin himself, he hated wearing the same clothes as his brother, they often fought about it and got insulted if anyone said they looked the same.

“So what? Got a problem?” Shifty asked, folding his arms defensively, Lifty seemed to only wring his hands before him before speaking up himself. “I wanted to wear whatever Shifty wears.” Splendid’s brow raised a little at the two, it was strange to see this way of twins acting, it was so foreign and the way Shifty was taking up for Lifty, he couldn’t possibly say no. “There’s no problem, just wanted to make sure. Let’s go try these all on to make sure they fit.” He made his way to where he say a big sign indicating dressing rooms, occasionally having to pause to swat either Shifty or Lifty’s hand away from trying to steal one item to the next.It was a constant battle to keep them in check.

He herded them into one of the stalls and began to help them into the various clothes, not trusting the little thieves by themselves. However Shifty seemed to have things handle, likely used to helping take care of his twin seeing how Lifty seemed to be having trouble dressing himself at some points. It was good to know that the brothers looked out for each other, they likely had to for a long time. While Splendid didn’t interrupt the two, he would be sure to add his care as well in time. And make sure they two didn’t get themselves into too much trouble with their sticky fingers.Once he made sure everything fit well enough, he made his way to the cashier with the twins in tow.

He paused for a moment, the display case for watches caught his attention, he’d been looking for a new watch, nothing too expensive but something nice enough looking to go with his work clothes. His last one had finally given out, it had been a gift from his twin a long time ago, before they started fighting seriously and he hated to replace it, but it was starting to look a little worse for wear. Maybe he’d buy a new one another day, he already had enough to purchase today. He turned and tried to take a step forward, only to find his foot catching on something, sending him off balance and falling forward, he couldn’t catch himself in time as he let go of all the clothes, blinding him as he seemed to fall against something and send both him and the other thing onto the ground.

A groan sounded from beneath him, making him suddenly away he hadn’t tripped into a display shelf and instead a person. Pulled the shirts off his face he looked down in a panic, seeing that he’d accidentally knocked over and landed on top of another man. “Sorry, sorry!” He panicked and tried to get his legs under him but his feet weren’t able to move properly. Looking down, he noticed his shoestrings were tied together, followed by the sounds of snickering. He toed off his dress shoes, giving a death glare that promised his wrath onto the little twins when he got up. A soft laugh drew his attention back down to the poor fellow he’d tripped into. “D-Don’t encourage them!” He flushed a bit, only making the green haired man beneath him try to stifle his laughter but he could see it in those spring green eyes of his.

“They seem quite the handful, now if you could let me up now?” Splendid quickly pushed himself up to his feet and offered his hand out towards the guy dressed in casual wear, a complete opposite to his business clothes that had once been crisp and orderly. 'Sorry again.“ The other, shorter male waved it off, "No problem” Splendid wanted to talk more but the other guy was already walking away, one hand holding shopping bags with the other held the hand of a little red haired boy wearing baggy clothes. Splendid stared after them for a moment, he hadn’t even gotten the guy’s name…

More snickering from behind him reminded him of what had just happened and he whirled around to face the two. “You’re in for it now, you two hellions!” Lifty squealed and Shifty looked panicked, both scrambled to escape Splendid, who was hot on their heels, uncaring if he was making a scene through the entire store…


	4. The Ugly Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifty gets Shifty a present so that people can distinguish which twin is which. Too bad its ugly.

At first glance, no one could tell Shifty and Lifty apart, the young boys were exactly the same in appearance. It always made shifty so frustrated, So Lifty wanted to alleviate the suffering his brother was going through, plus he didn’t quiet enjoy being called Shifty either but he didn’t mind as much. He liked wearing the same clothes as his twin and Shifty always insisted they match as well. Still, though, he had to find something material to differentiate between the two. Their new dad was quick to pick up on who was who, much to the twins’ amazement, Lifty never really had a parental figure in his life before, always relying on Shifty for guidance. They were both still kids though and even Shifty wasn’t as big and mature as he wanted to be.

While life with their knew dad, Splendid, was great, the twins couldn’t just give the man a break, they did take it easy on him though with their pranks unlike what they’d done to the head mistress at the orphanage. He was glad to be far away from that scary old hag, Splendid was nicer, funnier, even though he was strict with his rules, he was perfect in his imperfections. A real dad to them. So Lifty had asked for his help, wanting to get Shifty something but he wanted it to be a surprise and Lifty had no money and couldn’t steal since Splendid always kept an eye on them. Splendid had agreed to help and they surfed online for ideas until Lifty finally found the perfect gift.

The three days it took to arrive in the mail were the longest Lifty had ever gone through, anxious and nervous, afraid Shifty would find out somehow. Shifty was suspicious of his brother’s unusual nature and constantly tried to press for answer, but no matter how many head locks and wet willies Shifty gave him, Lifty hadn’t cracked. Finally, Splendid called him, telling him the mail had arrived and Lifty quickly abandoned helping Shifty with their homework to rush to the living room, bouncing on his toes in attempts to reach the box his dad was holding teasingly out of his reach.

“Daaad!” He complained before stomping on Splendid’s foot, making his double over and release the box to grab his injured foot. He heard a few bad words but didn’t care as he caught the falling box and disappeared in a flash of his green striped tail, leaving Splendid on the floor holding his foot in pain. “Shifty! Shifty! Its here!” He exclaimed excitedly, his golden yellow eyes bright behind his green glasses, since they’d been doing homework, they forwent their eyemasks for glasses, just like Splendid. Though they preferred to play hero and robbers with Splendid. Shifty looked up from his school work, his eyes instantly drawn to the box with his innate curiosity that often got both of them in trouble.

“What’s that?”

A present I ordered! I picked it out just for you!“ Lifty sat down on the floor, setting the box in front of him, it didn’t take long for Shifty to join him on the floor, the box between them. Shifty didn’t wait for permission before he tore open the box, the jerky movements as he struggled making packing foam spill out all over their carpet. When he finally fished the gift out, he dusted the packing peanuts off the light green fedora. the band around the bottom was a darker green, matching the striped fur on their tails. Shifty examined it curiously, wondering why his present was a hat.

"What’s this for?”

“So people know who is who! If you always wear a hat, they’ll know you’re Shifty!” Lifty nodded his head, too bad he had no idea that he had horrible tastes and Splendid didn’t have the heart to tell him that the hat was absolutely ugly. Lifty had seemed so excited and insistent that the hat was perfect that there wasn’t any way Splendid could tell him no. Shifty examined it thoughtfully, unlike Lifty, he knew the hat was actually pretty ugly, but he was having the same problem their dad had. He couldn’t tell his twin brother that and hurt his feelings. Lifty had always been the emotionally weaker one, no matter how many time Shifty tried to toughen him up with some harsh love by bullying and wrestling.

“Its great, Thanks Lifty!” He smiled and put it on his head, shifting around his ears until he could wiggle them through the slots so they could poke out. The things he did for his brother. He didn’t think it would be a big deal until he went to school the next day, but people immediately took notice, since Shifty and Lifty wore the same clothes every day, one slight variation and people perked up. Shifty puffed himself up to look tough and proud in his horrendous hat, Lifty was happily holding onto his tail as usual, using it like holding his hand as they made their way to their desks.

Things didn’t escalate until recess, brewing silently through the entire class, but with the freedom of reccess, people immediately swarmed them, making Lifty a little nervous. They were asking questions about why Shifty was wearing a hat, Shifty would brag that Lifty had given to him as a gift, that it was amazing and super cool. One boy snorted in disbelief and called it ugly and that it should go back to the trash where Lifty found it. Being raccoons, it was basically an insult to imply they they would stoop to digging through trash cans, their dad was hardworking just so he could have enough money to make sure Shifty and Lifty were happy. Not only that but this hat was a gift picked out by Lifty. It didn’t matter what it looked like, it was still special.

 

\------------------

 

At the news office, Splendid’s cellphone went off, which meant it wasn’t job related. Only a few people knew his number and he doubted Splendont or Flippy would call him during work hours. Looking at the display, he noticed it was Shifty and Lifty’s school calling, instantly he felt a headache coming on as he answered the voice wearily. His boy were always getting into trouble and he couldn’t fathom what sort of chaos they manage to stir up this time. Taking off his glasses and setting them on his desk, he rubbed a hand over his face and held the phone up to his ear.

“Splendid speaking, what did they do this time.” There was a silence and Splendid listened to Principal Pops explain to him what happened in the schoolyard during recess. It was unusual for the twins to get into a fight, they preferred to talk their way out of trouble or just straight up run. So hearing that Shifty had given one of this kid’s a bloodied nose came as a surprise to Splendid. “Yes, I’m sorry, I’ll pick them up right away.” Before he hung up, he could hear the man shout at Shifty, who no doubt likely stole something from the principal’s desk. Splendid just didn’t know what he was going to do with these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Splendad AU, I just love it too much not to write more in it. Kudos to me. If you don't like Shifty's hat then...
> 
> Don't talk to Splendad or his sons ever again.


	5. Soccer Dads.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid takes his two adopted sons, Lifty and Shifty, to go to their first soccer practice. He's surprised when he sees a familiar face again.

Getting to the practice fields was a hassle and a half, why had he thought it was a good idea to put the twins in a sport? It was the typical parenting thing to do, kids liked to play and run around with other kids. It was a great way for the little high energy rascals to burn off that rambunctiousness and, boy, did these twins have a lot of that. They were mischievous little pranksters and Splendid was their number one victim for all their pranks. The jokes were harmless, but Splendid would like a little peace every once in a while and soccer seemed like a great way for them to all get out of the house.

The only problem was, his car keys were missing, no amount of threatening seemed to get either one of the coons to talk, not even Lifty, who was usually the ‘good’ one. And he used the term 'good’ very loosely in this matter.So he had to forego the car like a normal parent and fly there, which thrilled the twins to bits, it was probably their plan all along as he had one under each arm, both squealing with laughter and waving their arms wildly. All the squirming with really making it difficult to keep a hold on the two, but he powered through it, refusing to let his two new sons fall, even if they were little troublemakers. Finally, he touched down in his casual red sneakers, by now everyone knew who he was, so he didn’t bother putting on the whole suit. He couldn’t let the twins get out of eyesight long enough to change more or less.

Setting the breathless Shifty and Lifty on the grass, he then straightened his blue jacket and red shirt. Since he wasn’t working today, he left his glasses at home, on a high shelf. Out of reach from sticky fingers. Shifty seemed to be taking in the kids running around, playing, Splendid knew it was usually up to Shifty to decide what the two did so he let the twins take their time and see if they wanted to join the other kids. “Alright, you two, you know the rules. But first, let’s talk to the coach and order your uniforms, then you two can go play.” He reached down, putting a hand on their heads and ruffling their dark green hair, causing Shifty to grumble stubbornly but Lifty seemed happy about it. Splendid began to move towards the man in a baseball cap and whistle around his neck. It wasn’t the bright orange hair that caught his attention but the fact the guy only had stumps for arms.

Splendid made sure not to stare or offer the hand he wanted to extend in a handshake, instead he swerved it back into the pocket of his jeans. “Hey there, you’re the couch right? I’m Splendid and these are my two boys, Shifty and Lifty. Sorry we’re a bit late, we had a few…” He glanced down at Shifty, who was trying to hold in his laughter. “…Issues trying to get here.”

The man turned to look at them, then down at the twins, who were putting on their best innocent face that could fool anyone but Splendid. By now, he was quite immune to it and every time they tried to pull that card, he grew suspicious of their motives. “Its no problem, the first day is mostly just to get the kids acquainted with each other. You can call me Coach Handy, the forms for the jerseys are over there on the table and help yourself to the drinks if any of you get thirsty.” He nodded his head in the direction to the fold out table where there was a pretty blue haired girl sorting the papers, she looked a little younger than him but past her teenage years.

“Thanks, nice to meet you, do you need a hand with anything?” Splendid offered, he didn’t want to be just a dead weight dad, he wanted to get involved in the activities he sons were in. That’s what parents were supposed to do, right? He was still knew and only had self-help guides and the internet to give him advice, but it was nothing compared to being a real parent. However, the coach only scowled and glared at him, making Splendid wonder what he’d done to suddenly upset the man. “Uh, nevermind then, I’ll just get the forms.” The twins were shaking with suppressed laughter, making Splendid worried if they did something to upset their new coach.

With a sigh and a sag of his shoulders, he ushered Lifty and Shifty towards the table so they could get their forms, both of them instantly put their hands on the edge so they could peer up on the surface, likely in search of something not nailed down to steal no doubt. Splendid gave an awkward smile at the girl at the table who returned it with a bright smile that made his falter a little. Splendid was a naturally happy and optimistic guy but this girl had cheer. “Hi there, ready to get your uniforms ordered?”

“If I take one form, would you call it a uniform?” Splendid offered, dad’s did puns. It was like some sort of universal rule, but maybe he should work on them as he heard the twins groan, but at least it made the young woman laugh. “Since I’ve got twins, I’ll need two though. I’m Splendid and this is Lifty and Shifty.” He pointed at the tops of their heads respectively when he said their names.

“I’m not Shifty, he is!” “Yeah, dad, he’s Lifty!”

“You can’t fool me again this time, you little devils. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twenty times, well, shame on me.” He frowned and looked back to the forms the woman handed to him, taking the offered pen and he leaned over to begin to write. “I’m Petunia, its nice to see such cute twins, its not every day I get to see a pair!” Splendid glanced from left to right, both of the coons seemed to preen themselves, looking cuter than they were, the two could charm food from a starving man at this rate.Once he was done filling out the forms, which was easy since both Shifty and Lifty wore the same sizes, he handed the forms back to Petunia.

“Thanks! You can join the other parents by the cooler and get to know each other!”

“Will do, Miss Petunia.” He nodded, reaching down to snag the pen Shifty was trying to slide into his pocket away from him and hand it back to the woman. He was starting to get used to stopping his little thieves, it was becoming almost pure reflex at this point. He was about to walk away when he stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes landed on a familiar figure heading in his direction. It was the green haired guy from the clothing store, he’d recognize that face from anywhere. He was dumbstruck, standing their watching the man in a camo jacket strolling closer, his steps confident and smooth and Splendid could’ve sworn his heart was beating at the same pace.

“Gross, close you mouth, dad, you’re going to start drooling.” Shifty interrupted him, causing Splendid to snap his jaw closed, Lifty was snickering and definitely not helping ease Splendid’s embarrassment. What was that all about?By the time he got his brain to work, the green haired guy was already moving closer, spotting him and that smile on his face grew. He stopped right before Splendid, a timid red headed little boy holding onto his hand and sticking close. The kid instantly got the twins attention, they were used to wild and rebellious kids at the orphanage, so seeing a nervous one peaked their interest.

“Looks like we’ve bumped into each other again, at least not literally this time.” The green haired man teased, making Splendid’s cheeks burn as he laughed sheepishly as he was reminded of that whole fiasco, luckily the guy didn’t seem mad about it. Now was his chance though, a good reason to ask for his name since he was likely here to sign his kid up for soccer too.

“I didn’t catch your name last time. I’m Splendid and these little mischief makers are my sons, Lifty and Shifty.” He looked down to show them off, only to find them missing.They were already next to the little boy, trying to pry for some answers, but the kid turned his head and hide his face into the older male’s jacket. “Lifty! Shifty! C'mon, give the kid some space.” The twins’ ears perked before they sulked reluctantly back to Splendid’s sides, at least the followed orders. On occasion.

“Its fine. I’m Flippy and this is my daughter Flaky, she’s really good at sports just… she’s really shy.” Daughter? Splendid looked down at Flaky again, the baggy shirt and basketball shorts, along with the short red hair made her look like a boy. He was glad he didn’t fumble and actually call her a 'him’ outloud. That would’ve embarrassed him to no end.Dodged a bullet on that one and he finally got the name of the mystery man who he’d fallen on top of on accident.Since Flaky was going to be in soccer too, that meant he’d get more chances to talk to Flippy, to get to know him a little more.

“Why don’t you go hang out with Shifty and Lifty for a little bit, Flaky. If you feel comfortable, you can go join the rest of the kids, okay?” Flippy had crouched down to talk to the shy girl, giving her a hug and rubbing her back to help comfort his daughter. Splendid watched, he had hugged the twins on more than one occasion, but they tended not to be the cuddling type. More of the clingy-steal-your-very-heart type with their professional puppy-dog eyes type. Once Flippy let his daughter go, it was to Splendid’s surprise that it was Lifty who reached out to take Flaky’s hand first, giving it a tug while Shifty was already beginning to make his way to one of the spare soccer balls to play with. “C'mon! We’ll take it easy on you since you’re a girl.”

Splendid sighed a little, but let it go, letting the kids be kids, he knew while Shifty and Lifty liked to steal things, they weren’t bullies, especially not Lifty. He motioned towards the small bleachers where the rest of the parents were along with the cooler. “Wanna’ sit down? Practice is going to last a while and I’ll be glad to get off my feet for a while.” Splendid offered, though Flippy looked a little unsure himself when he looked at the group but nodded anyways. “Sure, I could go for a drink, we pretty much walked here. I misplaced my keys to the jeep.” Splendid let out a small laugh and ran his fingers through his fluffy blue hair. “I understand how that feels all too well.”

By the end of the day, Splendid felt more relaxed, being able to socialize and actually make a friend in Flippy. The twins, however, were fast asleep in his arms on the way home. Completely defeated by their own new friend, Flaky, who had proved that they should’ve never taken it easy on the girl.


	6. Stargazing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flippy goes out at night to stargaze, someone else joins him.

Flippy stared up at the night sky, out here, away from the town lights, he could see all the stars clearly. It was one of the many reasons he liked the park that edged the town. This late at night, everyone was tucked away in their homes, but this was the prime time to get out and enjoy the world without worrying about being stressed by the people around him. He wouldn’t be able to do this much longer as winter was approaching and it would be far too cold at night to properly enjoy the night sky. Already the gentle breeze was breaking through his army jacket, causing him to shiver a little and zip up his jacket in order to keep his body warmth close.

He should get home before he caught a cold, but hopefully a little longer wouldn’t hurt. Anyways, his house was empty, having received a text from Splendid saying he had to work late and he’d let Flippy know when he was leaving the office. So, if he was going to be alone, he might as well do it where he could watch something truly beautiful to further keep him calm. It was rare that people could just take a moment to go outside at night and just enjoy the stars, Flippy was always busy with work or distracted by Splendid to stop and take a moment to enjoy the world around him. He didn’t know the constellations or names of the stars, but one didn’t have to be an expert on the subject to simply appreciate its beauty.

“Mind if I join?” A soft, low voice came from behind him, it sounded almost hesitant, as if Splendont hadn’t wanted to interrupt Flippy and his stargazing. Flippy looked over his shoulder, seeing the red-haired anti-hero standing there with his hands in his pockets, his head turned a little to seem casual. But by now, Flippy knew how Splendont tended to act, after all the times the twin had tried to get his attention in such intricate and roundabout ways that never stopped amusing Flippy to no end. . The veteran patted the grass beside him as a silent invitation for Splendont to sit beside him. After a moment, Splendont took him up on the offer and quietly lowered himself down to sit.

Flippy turned his eyes back at the stars, he could see the movement of what he first thought was a shooting star but reasoning it was likely just a satellite. He hadn’t heard of any meteor showers visiting any time soon. Flippy leaned back onto his hands, his legs stretching out before him as amiable silence fell on them, it was nice to just be able to enjoy nature with someone, there didn’t need to be any words spoken out loud between them as they shared this soft moment. After a while, he felt something warm brush over his hand that wasn’t the cool touch of grass, realizing Splendont fingers had moved over shyly before his hand lightly covered his. Flippy glanced over at Splendont who was still looking up at the stars, his expression unreadable, but his cheeks were a little red, Flippy could see that much in the light of the moon.

He decided not to point it out, he didn’t want Splendont to get flustered and try to deny his feelings, so he simply smiled a little. His light green eyes shifted back to the stars, though his fingers moved slowly, as if not to scar Splendont away with such a intimate gesture as slipping his fingers between his. The hand was warm against the cooling weather,but it was what the connection meant that truly made Flippy feel warm all over. Such a sweet and gentle kindness from the anti-hero was rare, but it only really seemed to peek out whenever he was faced with Flippy. Just because he was dating Splendid, Flippy didn’t want to crush that soft side Splendont had by denying him completely. The man really had no one to share moments like this with, so Flippy wanted to give that to him.

“Its beautiful.” Flippy finally spoke, waving his free hand at the night sky, a blanket of velvet black with glittering stars tossed haphazardly across it. It was an unorganized but stunning mess that the universe provided.

“Yeah.” Splendont sounded, maybe a little too distractedly, causing Flippy to look over at him to see if he was really admiring the stars that much. Instead he was looking at Flippy, catching the veteran off guard with that look, his heart beating a little quicker in his chest. He’d read enough romance books and watched romance movies to know what Splendont was talking about, still though, despite the cliche, he found his own cheeks warming to match Splendont’s. Now that he was staring at Splendont with the anti-hero so close, he could make out features that were similar to Splendid’s but there were little nuances that put him apart from his twin as well. While Flippy was lost taking in the details with the tranquil light of the moon, Splendont was leaning closer, inching a little so their faces were drawing near. Flippy’s eyelids lowered partially, his breath quickening at the kiss he was certain would press against his lips.

But that warmth would never fall upon them as a grunt and a curse interrupted their quiet moment, with his lips still pursed a little for a kiss, he opened his eyes completely to see what had happened. Splendont had his face buried nearly completely into the park’s dirt and Splendid was digging the heel of his red sneaker into the back of his poor twin’s head. Splendid didn’t look too angry about it, more amused at having arrived at the perfect opportunity to deny his twin what both Flippy and Splendid knew he wanted. Flippy sighed and leaned back on his hands once more, looking back up at the night sky as the silence was ruined by the twins bickering. He still couldn’t help but to smile.


	7. Reuniting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Former Detective Splendid gets revenge against the man who took everything from him, Shifty.
> 
> \--------------
> 
> Police/Mafia AU
> 
> True to the Happy Tree universe this story will involve a lot of death, but this is just a little one shot so don't worry. I'm not that cruel. Or maybe I am?

Splendont stood at the entrance to the strip joint, staring at the scene before him. This massacre was going to give him a headache to clean up and to do paperwork over. His hand lifted from his khaki suit jacket to rub at his forehead, he had this handled until now.

Damn his brother.

—————

The pink neon lights cast a soft glow over rich blue hair, Splendid was dressed to the nines. His black suit jacket left open, revealing his crisp white button up dress shirt, the collar snug around his neck and finished off with a fresh black tie. He glanced up at the sign, in this district showing the outline of a nude woman on a pole was pretty much standard. However, Splendid wasn’t here to see the girls, no, in fact he was here to see one man and one man alone. He reached up to push his glasses further up his nose before knocking on the metal warehouse door. A slat at eye level immediately slid open, revealing a single blue eye, so pale that it nearly blinded in with the rest of the white. After the gaze looked him up and down for inspection, he finally opened the door, holding it open.

Splendid glanced to the side to take stock of the bouncer, he wasn’t overly burly but he had muscle, with the anchor tattoo and the eyepatch, he looked like a former sailor. Splendid wasn’t here for him though as he kept walking down the dimly lit hallway, trimmed with more pink neon lights to help guide the way into the den of sin. It was almost like descending into the pits of hell, which he may very well be.Pushing open one of the pair of swinging doors, he was greeted by music, the atmosphere was fairly calm, this place was a private strip joint owned by none other that the leader of the mafia. It was a dangerous place to be, but nothing in his life had ever been safe. When he’d picked up the job as being a police officer, stepping up to a detective, he’d made more enemies than he could count.

Now, he was a former detective with nothing to lose.

He moved over to slide onto a bar stool in front of an empty table, leaning one elbow onto surface. The waitress came over to him to take his order, glancing over at her, he could see she was scantily clad in fishnets and a one piece corset that barely held her chest captive. The pine tree pendant resting neatly just above her cleavage, drawing the eye, in a place like this, it was what made money. “Rum and coke.” He stated, having no interest in playing the casual flirt, to add on the charm, not when he wasn’t here for them. Instead he was eyeing the man occupying the other table in front of him.

It seemed the green haired man had taken a notice to his arrival, tipping his light green fedora back a bit so the glint in his eyes were a bit more visible in the low light. Arrogance crawled on that devious grin as he knew who the former detective was, he’d been the one to get him fired from the force after all. Splendid had arrested Shifty’s twin, hoping to draw Shifty out and boy had he. The mafia leader had acted with a vengeance, not only getting Lifty out of jail time, but getting Splendid dismissed from his job. Publicly shamed so everyone thought he was losing his edge and meddling in things that were better left alone.

The tension in the space between them was growing, but no one else in the club seemed to notice as the waitress moved towards his table with a tray in hand, balancing his drink on it perfectly. However, Shifty stuck his leg out, tripping the blue haired waitress, sending the drink flying straight at Splendid. The alcohol spilled over his front and splashed onto his face, the glass shattered on the table as the poor woman landed on the ground. Splendid would’ve helped her up, but he was on a mission as he flipped the table up and onto its side. The twins seemed to move into action too, both sides reaching for the insides of their coats.

It was then that chaos ensued.

Splendid was quicker at the draw, pulling his pistol out of the holster hidden beneath his jacket and fired without proper aim, but years of practicing on the firing range made up for that, the first shot slammed into Lifty’s shoulder, making him stubble and pull the trigger to his half drawn gun in reflex. The bullet went wild and connected straight through the pink hair male’s skull, making a gaping exit would right between his round black glasses. Since he’d been sitting near the stage, his blood splattered over the over the barely dressed woman on stang, ruining her pink hair and staining her smooth skin. She screamed out in horror and backed away from the dead man, but in her fear, she didn’t realize how close to the edge of the stage she was.

She fell back, crashing into the table, sending white powder everywhere and startling the twitchy young, lime green haired man. He panicked at the loss of the white stuff that he was addicted to, leaning down on the floor, completely ignoring the fact that the topless woman who’d been on stage had her head bent at an odd angle, he eyes vacant but wide with horror. The addict was busy trying to lick the powder off the ground, lost in his own world as another gunshot rang out through the club. This time it was Shifty who fired at Splendid, his aim slightly off as the bullet only served to graze past his cheek, burning his cheek slightly before it went past him.

Splendid didn’t look behind him to see the stray bullet had pierced through one of the liquor bottles the armless bartender had been preparing to use, sending not only the bullet but shards of glass straight into his chest. He could only look down at the horrifying sight, unable to grab his chest with no hands before he sunk down to the floor behind the bar, blood oozing around the shards of glass and from the hole in his chest. Crimson liquid began to mix with the alcohol on the floor as the rum dripped down from the counter above. Another shot. Splendid wasn’t phased by the bullet that had whizzed by his face and aimed at Shifty while Lifty was busy sobbing on the ground because of the wound in his arm.

Splendid had managed to land a shot in Shifty’s gut, making the mafia leader stumble back, holding his abdomen as if to try to staunch the flow of blood. The waitress who’d been on the ground, pushed herself up, seeing that people were dying, she got up and made a break for it before she ended up like the others. When she ran, she turned her head to look back, to make sure the two sides were still distracted. Without watching where she was going, her stiletto heel came down on the addict’s face, piercing straight through one of his eyes, causing him to scream and the waitress to fall forward from the momentum. Unable to stop her fall, her arms pinwheeled before her head slammed into one of the speakers, the electrical wiring sparking, making her entire body seize from being electrocuted.

Shifty fired again, without aim, but it landed dead center into Splendid’s chest, causing blood to blossom out in a fountain before him, knocking him back off his feet and onto the ground with a heavy thud. Shifty stumbled back, having lost quite a lot of blood from the wound in his gut, from the pain the bullet had it something vital. With all the blood, his and his brother’s, on the floor, he slipped on it, falling to land on top of his brother, who cried out from having weight on his wound. Shifty’s gun went off on accident, firing up at the ceiling, hitting one of the connectors to the dance lights. With it lose from the rafters in the ceiling, it creaked ominously, that was the only warning the twins had before it snapped free under its weight and fell.

The spotlight crushed a good portion of Shifty’s chest and all of Lifty’s head, spraying blood and brain matter across the tile floor in a gruesome display. When it was all done, Splendid lay on the floor, his hand over his chest but made no attempt to call for help, he knew if he entered here that he wouldn’t be leaving. That was what he wanted, after getting his vengeance, he wanted to depart from the world and rejoin the love of his life. Shifty had taken everything from him. His job, his reputation, and most importantly, Flippy. To come home after being fired from his job, expecting the comfort of his husband, he had found what had remained of the love of his life. His eyes drifted close, feeling at peace knowing he would see those green eyes soon.

——————

Splendont crouched beside the prone form of his older brother, the man he looked up to, had tried his best to help put Shifty behind bars for Splendid. He’d been far too late. He reached out to his twin’s hand that was clutched to his bloodied chest. Splendont brushed his thumb over the ring that was still adorned on Splendid’s finger, Splendont should have known, should’ve seen the signs. If he was ever going to be a detective like his brother, he needed to be better than this. He pried open those cold fingers and he wasn’t surprised to see the matching ring resting in his palm. Splendont shouldn’t be touching everything, contaminating evidence, but this was his brother. He gently pried the ring off Splendid’s stiff finger, pocketing both so they wouldn’t be lost in the evidence locker.

Now Splendont had lost two people he loved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just a little note, make sure to give kudos if you liked the story. This lets me know what you guys might want to see in the future. If the story gets a lot of interest I'll likely write more in that universe later. I'll be trying to test a variety of AUs to feel them out, if the AU and/or pairing gets a lot of likes then I'll do more featuring them.
> 
> Also, if you haven't checked out my other stories by now, you should, even the ones that feature unconventional pairings. Even if you don't like the pairing, they're still pretty cute.
> 
> ☆*。★ﾟ*♪ヾ(☆ゝз・)ノ


	8. Flower Crowns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When a new kid arrived in their class, Splendid and Splendont compete for his attention.
> 
> Probably around 1st grade, so they're all innocent and friends, pure cute fluff. Nothing else.

The classroom was in chaos, with no teacher present this morning, it was absolute anarchy. Wouldn’t you know that the root of all the mayhem were the twins; Splendid and Splendont. The little blue haired boy was busy telling a story, a large fib, about how he fought off a fierce tiger and battled against not one, but TWO ninjas. It was when Splendont called him out on his lies that the brawl happened. The two never got along, for being twins the only thing they had in common was the general dislike for one another. Splendid, being Mr. Popular, had most of the class cheering him on as he wrestled on the ground with his red haired brother. Splendont on the other hand was a social outcast, he didn’t like hanging out with the other kids and was completely awkward with any sort of interaction aside from dealing with his brother.

Despite their constant fighting, neither one of them got seriously injured, only scuffs and bruises to see who could pin the other in their wrestling match. A few tables were overturned and a box of crayons was spilled carelessly across the floor as the twins were only focused on trying to win one over on the other. It was only when a bell was rung from the front of the class did things go instantly quiet, everyone turning their heads even though they knew what that sound meant: the teacher had returned. Quickly, the kids scrambled to their seats, Splendid sat in the back with Splendont, but they kept and empty chair between them to prove that they didn’t get a long. Every so often, they would glare at each other from over the empty spot, making faces in attempts to rile each other up.

The teacher cleared his throat, further gaining the attention of the class. “Okay, kids, I have a special surprise for you all-” There were gasps and excited chattering, asking what it was and interrupting the light blue and yellow haired teacher. The man placed his hands on his hips, the sharp motion causing his antler earrings to jingle as he gave the trademark glare that all teachers seemed to possess. Once the class quietened down, he continued on. “We have a new student today, his name is Flippy and I want you to all treat him nicely on his first day here.” Mr. Lumpy looked to his side, suddenly realizing the student was missing, he looked around a bit in a panic before he noticed the boy had hid behind him.

He tugged the short boy out from behind him and presented him to the class, his ear length hair was flat but a vibrant green and his camo jacket nearly swallowed him hole as he was trying to hide into it, away from the curious stares of the class. “Now go sit in the empty chair on the back row, today will be an easy day so you can get settled in.” The teacher gave Flippy a firm push to get him going down the aisle. People greeted him cheerily along they way, introducing themselves and trying to drag a conversation out of him, but the new kid only mumbled a few things as he tried to quickly escape to the empty seat.

Splendid perked up at the new student sitting beside him, eager to talk to him. He leaned over to whisper, though being so close seemed to make Flippy’s cheeks blush red from being shy. “Hiya! The name is Splendid! I’m the best superhero around!”

“Second best.” Splendont intervened with a grouse, causing Flippy to look back and forth between them, suddenly realizing that they were twins. He pulled at the cuffs to his jacket nervously at the death glare Splendid was giving his twin.

“That’s my brother, Splendont. They call him that because you Splendon’t talk to that loser.” He huffed out a bit, peering over Flippy’s green hair at his brother, who was glaring right back, ready to finish their wrestling right then and there if it wasn’t for the teacher calling the class’ attention for roll call. He’d show Splendont later, for now he wanted to get good grades so he had something else to rub into Splendont’s face.

Recess.

When they were let out for recess, Splendid made a beeline towards Flippy, who seemed to want to go somewhere else away from everyone else. Splendid wasn’t having it, he didn’t want Flippy to be alone on his first day! Before Flippy could escape, he reached out and grabbed the new kid’s hand, his blue eyes as bright as the sky and eager to spend time getting to know Flippy. “Hey, Flip! Let’s go pick some flowers! They’re really pretty.” Flippy looked up at him, making Splendid pause as he looked down at him. “Wow, you have really pretty eyes!” Splendid exclaimed, used to saying whatever was on his mind without a thought or care, making Flippy look away nervously as he muttered a thank you.

Splendid began to guide Flippy over to the field of flowers, already he could see Giggles and Petunia there picking flowers to make their daily flower crowns. Splendid raised a hand to wave at them eagerly, usually he joined them if he wasn’t in the mood for kickball. He didn’t want Flippy getting roughed up on his first day, so flowers seemed to be the best bet. When they stood in the wide patch of wildflowers, Splendid wasn’t eager to let go of Flippy’s hand. “I can teach you how to make a flower crown, Giggles and Petunia taught me.” He released Flippy’s hand finally so he could sit in the flowers, patting beside him for Flippy to follow. With the flowers surrounding them, Flippy seemed a bit more at ease, away from the rowdy students playing ball.

He began to show Flippy how to make a flower crown, weaving the steams together with ease, he seemed to be pretty good at this, though Flippy was simply content to watch and pick a few flowers he liked to offer them to Splendid. The blue haired boy eagerly placed them into the crown he was making, since it was meant for Flippy. When he was done, he gently placed it on Flippy’s head with a grin of accomplishment. “There! Now you really look pretty!” He sat back and looked at Flippy, he was holding his fingertips to his lips in a nervous gesture, his eyes were bright though with happiness, making Splendid swell inside at being able to make the new kid happy.

A shadow fell over them and Splendid looked up, followed by Flippy, spotting his twin brother made Splendid’s eyes darken. He was enjoying his time playing with Flippy and didn’t want to have Splendont interrupt his time. However, Splendont wasn’t looking at him, but over at Flippy, when the silence stretched, he quickly looked away, feeling awkward. Scratching the back of his neck and trying his best to put his usual stubborn face on, which was ruined by his red cheeks. The hand that was behind his back finally drew forward to present a flower crown he made himself, it was obvious that Splendont had likely never made a flower crown in his life. It looked sloppy and barely held together. Splendid was surprised when Flippy reached out and took the crown to put it on the top of his head, joining the one Splendid made.

Angry about having his twin not only interrupting his time with Flippy, but to copy his gift too, Splendid stood up to his feet and clenched his fists. He was fuming and about to spit out a few insults when a hand slipped into his, prying his fingers open so Flippy could hold it. Looking down at the joined hands, Flippy’s softer and smoother than his own rough ones, then following that arm up to see Flippy frowning, looking back and forth at the twins. Splendid then realized that Flippy’s other hand had took hold of Splendont’s, who looked thoroughly bewildered and his face was redder than a beat.

“Don’t fight, you can both be my friend. I don’t want my friends hurt or upset, so don’t fight each other, please?”


	9. Movie Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every Friday, Flippy goes out to the movies with his friends. The movie let out later than he thought and has to walk home in the dark.
> 
> Who will he meet in the night?
> 
>  
> 
> Probably the Chupacabra.

Flippy waved farewell to his friends, they were all chatting excitedly over the movie they’d just watched. However, Flippy was going the opposite direction of his friends, living on the outskirts of town meant he had to walk home alone tonight. He was used to it since they’d been having a movie night every Friday night, so he was fairly confident enough to find his way home. He pulled his army jacket closer, the nights were getting colder as autumn made itself known and chased away the summer heat. Flippy didn’t mind too much, the cold weather meant his house was warm and welcoming where he could cozy up in a blanket and read a book.

Tipping his head back, he looked up at the nearly full moon, giving him enough pale light to see where he was going and not needing to pull his phone out and use it as a flashlight. At this hour, all the Happy Tree citizens would be tucked away in their homes, some may even be in bed. This left the streets barren as the wind brushed through and caused the dead leaves to rustle by to fill the silent void. It was peaceful, making him think of warm cider and freshly baked treats that he would soon be enjoying when he reached his home.

The sound of a light scuffle gained his attention as he hesitated in front of an alleyway, usually Flippy didn’t find darkness to be so scary, but this spot seemed devoid of any light from the moon or streetlamps. It was eerie and it made his skin prickle as if the cold wind had breached his jacket. It was a sign of danger, like he was being hunted. He was afraid to turn away, thinking the moment he looked away from the foreboding chasm, would be the moment whatever lay in wait attacked. His hand itched to reach for the knife he usually had stowed away on his thigh, but he recalled how he left it at home. This was just a movie night and he hadn’t wanted to scare his friends with such an impressive weapon. Now he realized his folly, for whatever was lurking in the impenetrable shadows meant him harm.

So it came as a surprise when someone whispered into his ear from behind, a voice low a laced with pure sin that made his cheeks warm. “What are you afraid of?” Flippy jerked a little in surprise, he hadn’t heard anyone come up from behind, he was usually pretty good at sensing when someone approached him from behind. He whirled around with his fist balled, ready to deliver a sharp right hook to the one who caught him by surprise and put him on edge. But his fist sliced through thin air, startling him when he didn’t see anyone. He stood there stunned for a moment, his green eyes frantically searching the empty street, but only the rustle of dead leaves and the flickering of a street lamp greeted him.

“How feisty.” The voice purred into his ear, heavy with humor as if Flippy’s attack had entertained this mysterious voice. He whirled around again, wildly throwing a punch and this time it impacted something solid. Too solid as pain rippled forth from his knuckles. Chilled fingers curled around his balled fist as the man seemed to tsk playfully before yanking on his hold. The taller male was surprisingly stronger than he first appeared, throwing Flippy off balance as he caught himself against the stranger’s chest. Tilting his head back, what he saw was a stunning picture of a man, his porcelain skin radiant in the moonlight, drawing him in like a moth to flame. That light blue hair soft and having a boyish, youthful style to it, it would’ve made him look youthful if it weren’t for the reading glasses perched on his nose, framing a stunning pair of near glowing blue eyes, almost icy in appearance.

All in all, it stole his breath away and the stranger seemed to know exactly what he was thinking as a cocky little smirk lifted one corner of those elegantly curved lips. “What’s a cute little thing like you walking out at night all alone? Don’t you know how dangerous that is?” He didn’t sound like he was scorning Flippy with that velvety voice of his, it was almost sinful just to listen to the man speak. He swallowed roughly, the movement of his Adam’s apple causing the stranger’s eyes to veer downwards with heightened interest, making him feel nervous as if this predator before him would rip out his throat in a heartbeat and Flippy would let him without a struggle.His hands had unknowingly lifted and held onto the silken vest the man wore, he hadn’t even gotten a good look at the rest of this handsome stranger.

He tried to tear his gaze away from those eyes but they held him in a trance, ruling over his mind and body with just a look and the slide of his voice. So when this mysterious stranger began to lean in, his heart began to race in his chest and the stranger chuckled lightly under his breath as if he could hear it. When that nose brushed under his chin, Flippy willingly tilted his head back, exposing his neck to whatever the male had planned for him. Despite the gently placed kisses, those lips held no warmth, no matter how soft and alluring they seemed, Flippy just couldn’t get over it. A damp flick of the taller male’s tongue brushed over his concealed pulse, making it quicken in eager response.

Flippy was certain he was doomed, his body unable to shiver in fear of such a cold touch.However, just as quickly as the man had grabbed him, he was gone, filling the night with and ungodly shriek. Blinking, Flippy stood their in a daze, his mind foggy as to what just happened but he seemed to have regained some control over his body. Enough to look down to where the cursing and hissing was coming from. The blue haired male had a red mark on his cheek, almost like the letter ’T’, which was strange. What was stranger was the smoke coming off the mark that had burned into his flesh and he looked more annoyed than anything. Flippy would’ve been pissed but this guy just seemed like he’d just had a slap to the face, maybe this happened to him often?

“How many times am I going to have to do this, Splendid?” A tired voice came from the other side, making Flippy whip his head around to face the new arrival. It was strange, he had the same features as the one he called ‘Splendid’, but his skin wasn’t as pale and his red hair didn’t have an ethereal beauty to it. He wiped a silver cross against his black coat, cleaning the ash off of it as he advanced towards the downed man. Flippy took a step back, not knowing exactly what the hell was going on but he didn’t want to turn his back to either one of them.

“I was just looking for a midnight snack. I wasn’t going to hurt him, dick.” The blue haired man ground out like a pouty child, but the red haired doppelganger took exception to being called a dick and used the bottle in his hand to flick some liquid at the other. The one named Splendid screeched, maybe a little dramatically as he writhed in pain on the ground, the more he swore at the standing man, the more the red hand flicked water at him. Finally, Splendid lay on his stomach panting a bit.

“Jesu-”

“Don’t take his name in vain, you know better.”

“I wasn’t. I was going to say Jeeze.”

“Whatever, go home, I’ll be there after a while once I make sure the innocent gets home.”

Flippy looked back and forth between the two, certainly they were crazy, or maybe he was the crazy one. He did remember to take his medication today, right? His body tensed when the red head turned to look at him, his features softening just a little, which only put Flippy just a little bit at ease. The one named Splendid groused and pushed himself up to his feet, looking deflated and his face looked worse for wear. What took Flippy by surprise was the fact the blue haired man began to float upwards into the night sky. Flying. No strings, no tricks. Flippy scrubbed his face, trying to wake himself up. He wasn’t going to movie night ever again if they gave him dreams like this.

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” The concerned voice broke through his mental panic, making Flippy look up to meet red eyes, he didn’t feel that strange pull like he had with the other, but it was nice to look at someone normal after that. “"Not really, I tried punching him, but it was like hitting a brick wall.” Flippy raised his hand to give it a tender rub, trying to ease the ache. This seemed to draw a short, exhausted laugh from the man who’d chased off his attacker. “He deserves a good punch every now and then to keep him in line. Anyways, my name is Splendont, its uh, nice to meet you.”

Flippy watched as the guy seemed to suddenly grow awkward, as if he didn’t socialize often, but he’d sounded confident earlier when facing that…demon? Vampire? Chupacabra? He didn’t know, he didn’t watch horror movies, they gave him nightmares and he had plenty of those, too many in fact.“I’m Flippy, who was that guy?” Splendont looked conflicted as he examined Flippy’s face, then he let out a long sigh and looked off to the side. “Let’s walk and talk, its late and you should really be indoors at this hour."Splendont already began to walk in the direction Flippy had been going, not leaving the veteran with a choice really as he hurried up so he could walk beside Splendont, he really didn’t want round two with Splendid.

"So?”

“He’s my brother, Splendid. Sorry he attacked you like that. He can’t help getting into a little trouble and has no grasp of control. Basically, he’s an idiot.”

“That’s doesn’t, um, explain the flying.” Flippy pressed even though he was still sort of in denial about that.

“Let’s just say he’s special and leave it at that.”


	10. Actions Speak Louder.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mime has a crush on the Mole but doesn't know how to convey his feelings.
> 
> Super soft and fluffy. Give this pair a shot.

Tufts of snow drift lazily down from the sky, a soft blanket of clouds covered the sky but not enough to completely block out the light from the sun. I was perfect to go out and play in the snow since most businesses were closed for the snow day. The sounds of laughter filled the park as the citizens of Happy Tree played in the snow, from snowball fights to building snowmen. Everyone seemed to be having fun and making the best of the day outdoors. Mime was busy building his own ‘snowman’, which no one could see as usual, when he noticed something.

Or rather someone.

The familiar mop of soft magenta hair stuck out from the white canvas of snow as Mole made his way down the cleared sidewalk, his cane lightly tapping on the concrete to help guide him. His pale skin flawless aside from the little mole on the left side of his nose, but even that added to the appeal. Mime reached up to tug nervously at the strings of his hoody, pulling it a bit tight so the hood nearly closed over his face. The comical antlers on the top of the hood poked upright, it was one of the reasons this was his favorite jacket. However, his gesture went unnoticed, everyone was too busy having fun and Mole was, well, blind.

For months now, Mime had a developing crush on the other, but he was continuously disheartened for various reasons. Mole was beautiful, everyone complimented him or asked him out on dates and then there was the major problem. Mime was a mute and could only use sign language and Mole was blind, leaving Mime unable to express his feelings towards the other male. He had tried all sorts of creative ways to get Mole’s attention, but Mime always chickened out, too nervous and shy to make a bold statement. He couldn’t ask others for help, because trying to convey anything at all to someone was challenging enough, especially when no one seemed to know sign language around here. Leaving Mime to do what his namesake implied just to get the most basic of points across.

Even then, talking about having a crush on Mole was embarrassing, making his cheeks warm and his head duck down at the mere thought of it. He was usually an outgoing guy, entertaining others with his tricks and he loved being the clown at parties, but when it came to his more personal feelings, he floundered. He hadn’t thought about relationships or love until a few months back when Mole had bumped into him at a party. He had thought the taller male was staring down at him and it had made Mime’s heart race. It wasn’t until Mole reached out with his free hand to brush it over Mime’s deep violet locks in a curious fashion that Mime realized he wanted more of that.

It wasn’t until later when he tried to perform a juggling trick and noticing Mole wasn’t looking at him when everyone was, that he realized Mole was blind, rendering everything Mime was good at useless. And very aware of his own disability of being unable to talk. Since then he’d been quietly suffering and watching Mole from a distance with an uncertainty that haunted him everyday, consuming his thoughts. How was he supposed to cheer others up if he couldn’t even cheer himself up? These were troubling thoughts and they wouldn’t stop until he figured out some way to express himself to Mole.

When he saw Mole getting further and further away from him, the distance stretching far too long, making Mime’s heart ache with yearning. He had to do something now or never, to throw all his doubts to the side, the fear of being rejected or misunderstood, of being unknowingly pushed aside. He ran. He ran as fast as he could after Mole, his hood falling back, exposing his deep purple hair as it whipped into the wind, out of his face. The chill of the air stung at the water in his pink eyes, he couldn’t let Mole walk away again!

He had no plan, no idea what to do as he acted impulsively, flinging himself at the Mole’s back in his desperation to get the older male’s attention. This sent both of them crashing into the snow, hearing a soft whisper of an 'oof’ come from the pink haired man. Mime pressed his face against Mole’s back, hiding his burning face at such a ridiculous action he’d done, hat was he thinking! He loosened his hold, he’d been so frantic, so fearful that Mole would never notice him, by no real fault of his own. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.

With the loosened hold, Mole managed to roll onto his back so he could breathe and get his face out of the snow, his round shades were lost in the snow, leaving his milky rose pink eyes exposed. Even knowing Mole was blind, Mime refused to look up, to expose his blushing face and watery eyes, he wanted to hide after basically attacking the poor blind man. It was only when he felt those slender, agile fingers card through his hair, exploring and judging, trying to figure out who it was that Mime lifted his head a little, peering out from behind the curtain of purple hair.

He’d never exactly been this close to Mole before, but the way he tackled Mole had left the collar of his jacket askew, revealing the lower portion of his face for once. Those pink lips, soft and perfect had never uttered a single word, just like Mime. With them always hidden, it was difficult to judge Mole’s expression, but there seemed to be a hint of a small, a vague lift up in the corners of his mouth. Mime’s heart was racing, he should run before he did something stupid. He was held captivated by the idea that had betrayed him, that forced him to stay resting on top of Mole instead of helping him up.

His breathing increased as he felt him lean in, closer and closer still, his eyes wide as he couldn’t believe he was doing this but had no way of stopping himself. Swallowing heavily, it happened. His lips met Mole’s. They were warm from being protected by the jacket while the Mime’s were a bit chilled, warming them up. A first kiss. Inexperienced, Mime didn’t know what else to do after meshing his lips against Mole’s and the other male seemed too surprised to do anything about it. Feeling ashamed of taking advantage of the situation, Mime quickly pulled back and turned his head, feeling like his face could melt all the snow around them with how hot it was burning.

What was unexpected was the hand in his hair pulled him back down, carefully directing his head so Mole could lean up and press his lips against Mime’s in a return kiss. It was soft and chaste, but it still made Mime’s heart flutter right out of his chest as he sighed out. When Mole pulled back, he was smiling, he was perfect, a beauty in Mime’s eyes. Mime was used to making people smile, but this was something all together different. This was special, meant just for him. While there was no words spoken outloud, there was a silent understanding of the feelings between them. Sometimes, one doesn’t need to say a thing to know they’re loved.


	11. Falling In and Out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lifty is upset with Shifty and runs off into the rain.
> 
> Inspiration: Fallin’ by Alicia Keys

Loving Shifty was never easy.

Honestly, Lifty didn’t know why he had such feelings towards the other thief, Shifty always left him, never seemed to care other than to save his own hide.

So why did he feel so heartbroken? These lingering feelings should’ve faded away by now, after everything that Shifty had done to him. Especially after the latest stint Shifty had pulled on him, it had been all Shifty’s idea to rob the bank afterall. Lifty had tried time and time again to try to convince his brother that they should do something else, anything else. However, his twin, older by a few minutes, was set in his ways and refused to budge. It didn’t matter that their win to loss ratio was terrible, that they always had bad luck. Their one chance to protect themselves against the wonder twins had been crushed and vanished in the wind.

So when Splendid had shown up on the scene, catching the twins once again red-handed breaking into the vault, Shifty had ditched him. He was only lucky that Splendid seemed to take mercy on him this time and simply left him with a few bruises before dumping him back at the coons’ apartment. It was even obvious to the super hero that Lifty didn’t want to steal, but Shifty was blinded by the knowledge that Lifty would forever be loyal to him. This time was different. This time Lifty argued back, had shouted and ranted at his slightly older twin. The dam had finally broken and all his pent up emotions came spilling out at once.

Now that all his anger had left him, he was left cold in the rain, feeling so empty, so confused and torn. He wanted to go back home, to his brother and yet at the same time he knew he shouldn’t. There was only an unhealthy one sided relationship, Lifty saw Shifty as he had when they were children. Someone who had kept him safe, taught him how to take care of himself, and was generally always there when he cried.

But now the only thing keeping his tears company was the rain that slid down his face.

Exhausted from releasing so much emotions at once, he slumped down on the steps to a closed building, it seemed he was the only one to face today’s weather, everyone else was tucked away in their warm homes, welcomed and probably snuggled up to the one that owned their heart. Lifty leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees and his hands on his face, trying to hide his tears as they spilled out over his forest green mask. Red breached the once white part of his yellow eyes, they burned from all the tears that had been shed but it didn’t compare to the feeling of his heart fracturing once again, threatening to shatter completely.

Before, stealing had been fun, when it had just been little things not meant to satisfy their greed but just to know they could, that they could work together to swipe something right beneath someone’s nose without them noticing. They hadn’t needed riches, they had each other and they had gotten by well enough. But as they grew older, Shifty’s attention was drawn more to money than his brother. Lifty still had hope, as foolish as it sounded, but time after time, it began to fray. One of these days, either one would get seriously injured and that would be the end of that.

Though he was beginning to suspect now that Shifty wouldn’t feel a thing other than now he had no one to throw under the bus, sometimes literally.

Lifty wanted a legit job, one that didn’t have to cause them so much pain, though with his reputation, Lifty doubted that he could ever get a real job. No one would trust him and he just couldn’t bring himself to leave his brother, someone had to take care of Shifty. He couldn’t face it if Shifty got himself hurt because he wasn’t there, especially when he knew Splendid would show mercy on his ringleader brother. Just thinking about his brother being hurt, or worse, killed because Lifty wasn’t there to take the blows, it hurt far worse than any broken bone.

And he hated himself for such weakness towards the man who didn’t love him back.

It took a moment for him to realize the cold rainwater no longer rushed over his crumpled form. At first, he thought the rain had stopped, but he could still hear the rush of the downpour around him. Confused, he lifted his tearstained face, splotchy from his crying, his throat painful from the lump that had wedged itself there. First, he spotted the familiar black dress shoes, the bottom cuffs of those black dress pants soaked with water from walking in the rain. Further up, his red-rimmed gaze met the familiar pair of the one who cause him so much heartache. That fedora shading them so they seemed to almost glow faintly as they gazed down at him.

“You’re going to catch a cold.”

That’s all he had to say? After all Lifty had shouted at him, Shifty was worried about him catching a cold? That was the least of his concerns and yet, he couldn’t find the anger to argue. Shifty had come out into the rain and was now holding a stolen umbrella over Lifty, leaving the older twin to be drenched in the rain. It was times like this, that unspoken actions of care that always pulled Lifty back, reminding him why he stayed with his brother regardless of everything, regardless of how unhealthy it was. When he thought he had cried all the tears he could, he could feel the warm dampness streak down his face again as he already knew he would forgive his brother once again.

“I love you.” Lifty managed to choke out, trying to keep himself from sobbing from finally admitting his feelings towards his brother. It hurt and yet felt so good, how could something so wrong make him feel like this?

“I know you do. Now let’s go home and get you warmed up.” Shifty leaned down a bit, catching Lifty’s chilled hand in his own, pulling his twin up onto his feet. Lifty expected him to leave it like that, to simply let Lifty follow after him like usual. So when that arm moved over his shoulders to pull him close, tucking Lifty against his brother’s chest, their clothes both soaked from the rain, but the umbrella now protecting them from the torrent of rain. Lifty closed his eyes as he pressed his ear against Shifty’s chest, feeling the steady beat of his brother’s heart was soothing away the ache in his own chest. It was then he heard the soft whisper near his ear, almost drowned out by the dull roar of the rain.

“I love you too, Lifty.”


	12. Someone's Salty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Russell is upset when his husband, Lumpy, doesn't come home.

The hour was late, far later than Russell wanted it to be as he stood before the business building his husband worked at. He didn’t know how the man did it, juggling around so many jobs whenever it suited his fancy. So it shouldn’t be much of a surprise that Lumpy was late again. It wasn’t often that Russell got to be home, due to being a deep sea fisherman, he was out at sea for days or even weeks. So when he was home, he would like to see that idiot he married every once in a while, you know?

He had waited at home for hours by himself, getting cleaned up so he didn’t smell like fish but his bright turquoise hair could never rid itself of the salty scent of the sea breeze. He reached out for he handle to the door, his prosthetic hook for a hand catching the handle and pushing it down, allowing him entrance to the eerily quiet and empty building. It seemed everyone sensible had gone home by now. If there was anything Lumpy wasn’t, it was sensible. It was just something that endeared the fisherman to the taller idiot.Still though, he wouldn’t let Lumpy get away again with being late, maybe one of these days the guy would get it through his thick skull.

Making his way down the empty tile hallways, listening to the soft soles of his shoes squeak and echo through the long corridors. Now all he had to do was find his forgetful husband. That all depended on what he wanted to be today, Russell had just arrived home today so he didn’t have a clue what job the moose currently chose. So he spent a good thirty minutes wandering the slightly intimidating halls until his aquamarine blue eye caught sight of a dim light shining through the crack of a ajar door, now that he finally found where Lumpy was hiding, he felt his anger rise as he curled the fingers on his remaining hand into a fist. Did he actually forget? Russell should be hurt, but this was just the way their marriage worked.

He shoved open the door in a fit, letting it slam against the wall and causing a few knickknacks to fall off the hanging shelf on the wall. The sudden noise caused the tall male who’d been sleeping in an over stuffed armchair to jolt up to his feet. The golden antler earrings jingling from just a quick movement. “Huh?! What?!” He looked around frantically for a moment before those golden hues landed on Russell. The shorter male was looking up at him furiously, his lips a scowl and his one visible brow furrowed. Lumpy laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head, ruffling his sky blue hair that was fringed yellow along his bangs. “H-haha, oops, sorry, Russell!” The otter didn’t look like he was about to forgive him this time as he stomped forward and delivered a sharp kick to Lumpy’s shin.

The taller hunched over and pulled his abused leg up, holding onto it as he hopped, exclaiming like a big baby for a moment. The sight seemed to soothe a bit of Russell’s anger, but Lumpy was already moving in to retaliate as he reached down and snagged Russell’s leg, yanking it out from under him. Russell was sit falling back onto a one armed couch he’d seen psychiatrists use for patients. The worst thing was, when he looked up, the fact that Lumpy was now holding onto the prosthetic leg that had he’d pulled. His husband had the nerve to laugh as he held it like a guitar and pretended to strum it. “You’ve got such nice legs, Russell!”

“Shut up and give it back!” Russell was annoyed and would not be swayed by Lumpy’s antics. He wouldn’t! Lumpy tutted at him and moved over, placing his knees on the couch beside Russell’s. He held the leg behind his back while his free hand placed on the couch beside Russell’s head, making the sea otter suddenly aware of his prone position making him trapped. It made him a little nervous but Lumpy still pressed as he hovered over his currently captured husband. “I’ll give it back if you give me a kiss, sounds like a good deal to me!”

Russell glared up at Lumpy, folding his arms over his chest, wrinkling his red and white striped shirt. He didn’t want to kiss Lumpy, not after the moose forgot to come home and spend time with him. However, he wanted his leg back and he wasn’t going anywhere anytime quick without it. “Fine.” He groused, leaning up to press a quick and chaste kiss on Lumpy’s lips, thinking he could get away with a simple little peck.

He thought wrong.

Lumpy dropped the leg onto the floor so he could free up his hand and let his fingers dive into that rainshower blue hair, cradling the back of his husband’s head, preventing him from escaping as he tilted his head and leaned in. Russell could taste coffee and doughnuts that Lumpy had no doubt been eating before he dozed off, the powdery sugar and strong taste of coffee drew Russell in. His eyelid lowered as his body relaxed beneath Lumpy, he wished his lips could taste just as good, likely only tasting of salt. Regardless, Lumpy still kissed him, always wanted to kiss because he knew it would soothe over the fisherman’s ire.

Finally, Lumpy withdrew so he could suck in a breath, though that stupid grin Russell saw on his face reminded him why he was angry. “You’re still in trouble.” He complained, but Lumpy wasn’t listening as he picked up the prosthetic leg and hooked it about his neck. Those arms curled around Russell, scooping him up off the couch so he could hold the salty otter in his arms, letting him pout. “How about I cook tonight?” Russell rolled his eye and shook his head, “No way, you’d set fire to the kitchen. Again.” Lumpy didn’t seem to apologetic about it as he leaned down to place a kiss on the tip of Russell’s nose. “How about something salty for dinner?”


	13. Baking with Splendid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid helps Flippy bake.
> 
>  
> 
> Inspiration: I Feel it Coming - The Weeknd

Cooking had always been a struggle for Flippy. He’d never been any good at it despite enjoying home cooked meals. He stared down at the bowl of what was supposed to be cookie dough, he wanted to learn how to make them so he could have home-baked cookies any time he wanted. So far it wasn’t turning out as good as he hoped. He sighed and set the bowl down in defeat, wiping his hands on the front of his comically pink ruffled apron, which clashed with his camo pants and black tank top.

He was about to get ready to clean up when he felt hands slide over his exposed forearms in a controlled, careful caress.Those worn fingers brushed over the tops of his hands, guiding them back to the bowl and spoon he’d been using to stir the ingredients. “Keep going.” There was a soft whisper near his right, a warm breath brushing over his ear, making his blush creep up to the tips of them. He could feel Splendid’s front press against his back, keeping him from escaping the disaster scene he made trying to cook.

Flippy nodded his head a little and continued to stir, those hands moving to the measuring cup where Flippy had forgotten, the butter inside it having softened and nearly melted as Splendid dumped it into the mix, working together smoothly with Flippy. It was a little difficult to concentrate when Splendid was this close behind him, his arms holding incredible strength framing him, but he didn’t feel trapped, not when he felt this warm and loved. As he continued to stir, he could feel those lips brush over the rim of his ear, causing him to shy away a little as it tickled. This only served to make Splendid laugh in a soft, husky manner, ruffling those long strands of feathery green hair.

Flippy tried his best to focus on the task at hand, but when those gentle hands slid beneath his apron, encircling him in a snug hold. Splendid began to sway side to side to some unheard turn, making the hero hum softly, soothingly into Flippy’s ear, easing away the stress and anxieties of the day. He found himself leaning back against Splendid, feeling his boyfriend begin to trail soft, languid kisses down from his ear along the length of his neck. His head turned away, unable to watch, his cheeks heating from such intimate gestures but he didn’t want them to stop. Those lips paused, pressing against the veteran’s pulse, feeling it quicken from the touches.

Flippy’s lips parted, his breaths coming out in quiet rushes, having stopped his stirring, forgetting about it in favor of getting lost in those soft, intimate touches. However, Splendid hadn’t forgot what they were doing as he moved his hands out from under the apron, reaching to grab the chocolate chips to dump them out into the bowl. Afterwards, his hand covered Flippy’s, guiding him to stir slowly, such a movement shouldn’t be so sensual and yet Flippy found himself entranced but such smooth, circular mixing.

It was only when the oven beeped a few times to alert that it had reached the designated temperature that Flippy was drawn back out of their gentle moment. Splendid wasn’t concerned as he took the spoon from Flippy’s hand, watching the hero bring it up to Flippy’s mouth, offering for him to taste the cookie dough. Flippy could feel Splendid watching him over his shoulder, making him hesitate a bit before he leaned forward to brush his tongue over the spoon, curling the tip a little to scoop up the dough. Pulling it back into his mouth, he closed his eyes and mouth, enjoying the taste and expressing it with a soft moan as the taste practically made him melt. Splendid’s cookie recipe was actually very good.

He felt Splendid’s free hand move up to cradle Flippy’s jaw, urging him to turn his head to look over his shoulder at his heroic boyfriend. Before he could do much else, those lips were on his own, so warm, firm and inviting. Flippy moved shyly at first, but Splendid was leading him with gradual grace, taking his time and letting Flippy get used to the touch. Then he felt his tongue brush over his lips in a leisurely glide, savoring the taste of him and the sugary delight of cookie dough. Far too soon for Flippy’s liking, Splendid pulled back, letting Flippy lose himself in those bright blue eyes that gazed at him with such warmth, such love and passion that he felt his heart dance within his chest.

“I think I found the missing ingredient to my recipe: you.”


	14. Selfie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid convinces Flippy to get a picture of Splendont.

It was rough, trying to bring Splendont up to speed with the modern world. Splendid’s twin had been trapped in a mirror for so long that Splendid was afraid the red-head would never be able to integrate with society. As his brother, it was Splendid’s duty to bring Splendont up to speed and aggravate the hell out of him in the process. When He’d seen Splendont basically freak out when Cuddles tried to take a selfie with the anti-hero, he knew the perfect way to harass his twin. Plus, it wouldn’t hurt to get a nice picture of him and his brother to put up on the wall, he had numerous pictures of himself and Flippy, but none of his brother. Now was the time to change that.

However, it was harder than Splendid had first thought, he’d already lost three phones just this week because Splendont had crushed them right before they end up in a fight. Splendid rubbed his cheek a little, his jaw still didn’t feel right from that last fight. No matter, Splendont had gotten the worst end of the deal anyways. Surprising Splendont was a challenge, with super hearing Splendid just couldn’t sneak up on his twin. He even tried taking a picture one night when Splendont had crashed at his place, that was a bad idea since a fight broke out in his once clean and tidy home. It had taken him all day just to clean up. He sulked a little on the park bench, only perking up a little when Flippy returned with their ice cream, handing Splendid the double scoop of blueberry ice cream, which would’ve cheered him up if he wasn’t focusing on other things.

“Still hung up about not getting a picture of Splendont?” Flippy asked, his brow raised, it didn’t take a genius to know his struggles after the constant fighting going on this week, more than usual.

“Yeah, the caveman doesn’t like technology to begin with. He’s worse than Cro-Marmot.” He waved at the ice cube of a ice cream vendor that Flippy had just returned from. It still baffled him on how the frozen caveman did things, he even tried melting the ice once with his heat vision only to nearly have his eyes frozen. No way was he ever going to mess with that guy again, leaving well enough alone. “Not only that, but he doesn’t like people getting in his personal space, the only one that can is-” Splendid paused, his gaze turning thoughtful as he looked at Flippy. Flippy, who took notice to the pause, looked back in confusion, not following Splendid’s line of thinking.

“I’ve got it! How about you take a selfie with him!” He knew his twin had a huge crush on Splendid’s boyfriend, Flippy was Splendont’s kryptonut and Splendid had not problem using the veteran against him. Plus, it would be hilarious to see him get flustered, making him wonder how his twin would react to Flippy wanting to take a picture with him, since the guy hated pictures.

“I don’t know, it seems kind of cruel, Splendid.” Flippy glanced away, frowning as he licked at his ice cream.

“Flippy, please? I don’t have a single picture of him that’s not blurry. I’m sure he’ll do it for you, just one picture.” Splendid pleaded, doing his best to convince his boyfriend to bend his morals a little just this once. Flippy sighed and rolled his eyes a little, finally giving in to Splendid’s request.

“Just this once, but you owe me a plate of cookies.” At those words, Splendid perked up, all his troubles wiped away thanks to Flippy. He leaned over to place a kiss on Flippy’s cheek, making the veteran’s cheeks warm a little. Now Splendid just had to figure out how to get Splendont and Flippy close, that shouldn’t be too hard since he was well aware of his twin stalking his boyfriend during free time.

 

\----------------

 

A few days later, while Splendid was at work, Flippy was enjoying the town’s conservatory garden, it wasn’t large but it was a decent enough size for the citizen’s to enjoy at any time of year. Flippy felt like this would be a nice place for a picture, with the flowers and vibrant colors all around. He wasn’t really sure if Splendont was around though, he just had to hazard a guess since Splendid was at work, meaning he wasn’t around to kick Splendont’s ass for poaching on his turf. Now though, Splendid wanted his twin to hang out with Flippy. Though the veteran was a little nervous, he had a very limited interaction with his boyfriend’s twin, but none had been bad. In fact, Splendont had been quite nice around him, a little nervous and unlike Splendid in so many ways.

He was in the process of admiring a tropical flower he hadn’t the slightest clue the name of when he heard a shuffle and a thump behind him, followed by a few mumbled curses. He turned around to see Splendont on the ground, it looked like he hadn’t been paying attention to where he was walking and had tripped. Flippy stepped closer and held out his had to offer the anti-hero back up to his feet. Splendont looked up to see who the hand belonged to, his eyes widened a little and his cheeks turned the color of his hair when he noticed it was Flippy. The veteran offered a half smile to encourage Splendont to take his hand, after a moment’s hesitation, Splendont took the hand and pulled himself up to his feet.

“Oh… Hi, Flippy. Um, didn’t expect to see you here.” He glanced away, turning his head away a little as well, trying his best to take on a aloof look as if he hadn’t just been caught red-handed following Flippy. He rubbed at his arm with the opposing hand, failing to look as casual as he wanted to be.

“I just wanted to take some pictures of the flowers.” He motioned at the one flower he’d been previously admiring, it was a vivid red, the color attracting the eye. “Since we’re both here, would you like to walk with me?” The veteran offered, though this only made Splendont look like a deer in the headlights and the blush in his cheeks grow.

“Yeah, sure. Its whatever.” He muttered with a shrug of his shoulders, the act made Flippy chuckle a little under his breath and he reached out to hook his arm around Splendont’s tugging him along until he stopped tripping over his own feet in surprise and took up a spot beside Flippy. The green haired male used his free hand to pull out his cellphone, using it to take pictures of any flower or plant that caught his attention. Splendont seemed a little nervous, torn between actually hanging out with Flippy and looking at that cursed device his twin’s boyfriend was holding.

Once Flippy felt Splendont relax just a little, the taller male doing his best to look at everything other than Flippy, likely trying to keep his cool. Flippy paused at one of the small indoor waterfalls, pointing at it and looking up at Splendont. “Hey, I have an idea. Let’s take a picture together in front of the waterfall.” Flippy offered, startling Splendont since this was the first thing Flippy had said since they started their walk.

“I-I don’t know. How about you just take a picture by yourself.” Splendont asked a little stubbornly, though he seemed to hate having to tell Flippy no outright. However, he made the mistake of turning his red gaze down to meet Flippy’s hopeful green ones, Flippy watched his Adam’s apple bob from swallowing. “M-Maybe just one….”

Flippy smiled and tugged Splendont over to sit on the rocks that kept the pool of water the waterfall splashed into. Splendont was dragging his feet but he finally sat down beside Flippy, keeping some space between them to be polite. However, they needed to be closer together, so Flippy scooted over and leaned in, tilting his head a little as he was slightly in front of Splendont’s chest, wanting to make sure Splendont’s face was in frame as he held his phone up. Looking up at the screen that reflected what the camera was picking up, Flippy couldn’t help but to quietly laugh at the uncomfortable face Splendont was making as he was trying to make an effort for Flippy’s sake.

With a shutter sound, Flippy took the picture and brought the phone back to him, Splendont was still frozen, Flippy was still leaning against him, putting the poor anti-hero in shock. Examining the picture, Flippy looked nice with that soft smile of his, Splendont looked adorable and hilarious with his internal struggle showing on his face. “Thanks, Splendont, it looks wonderful.” Since he’d done this for Splendid, he felt Splendont should get at least something out of this. Leaning up, Flippy pressed a light peck of a kiss on Splendont’s cheek, short circuiting Splendont as his entire face went red and he quickly turned his head away, rubbing his hot cheek with the back of his hand while mumbling a ‘No problem.’


	15. Sadness.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shifty mourns the loss of his brother, Lifty.

It was jarring to stare at the empty side of the bed, a place that was usually occupied by his twin brother, Lifty. They had always been inseparable, Lifty was Shifty's shadow and they never did anything alone, they were always within reach of each other. One hand slid over the empty spot, it was cool to the touch, no trace of warmth that would give solace to Shifty. The leader of the two had never stopped for a moment to think what it would be like without Lifty, thinking his twin would always be there. Now, he was gone and while he wanted to blame the blue-haired hero for Lifty's demise, he couldn't.

In reality, it was all Shifty's fault.

Shifty was the slightly older twin, he was supposed to take care of his weaker, more hesitant brother, but he hadn't. In fact, he'd done the exact opposite. It had been Shifty's idea to rob the jewelry store today, so he had dragged his slightly reluctant twin along for help. Lifty often told him they should stop before one of them got seriously injured, there was only so much patience Splendid had before he really decided to put the thieving twins down for good. Of course, Shifty hadn't listened, the days were getting cooler and he wanted some extra money to by some new, fancy winter clothes. So he aimed big and everything had gone just fine until Lifty had accidentally tripped an alarm

Lifty wanted to bolt right them, to drop everything and escape, but Shifty hadn't come that far just to give up all the precious jewelry they could sell on the blackmarket. Lifty reluctantly obliged and was helping Shifty carry the bags of jewelry only to run straight into the hero, this time he looked like he was thoroughly pissed off, more than usual. He dropped the bag that they'd both been carrying so he could run, but this caused Lifty to go off-balance and fall onto the ground. Shifty hadn't looked back, but he knew what had happened, he'd felt the heat and saw the red glow of Splendid's heat rays. He'd barely escaped with only a bit of singed clothes.

Now he lay in bed and waited, any moment now Lifty would walk into their apartment and rant and rave at Shifty for leaving him behind like he always did. Then they would get into a fight, Lifty would storm off and eventually Shifty would go find him and apologize. Lifty would forgive him and then they'd cuddle in bed until they fell asleep against one another. However, Shifty had been here for hours in denial when he knew the truth, Lifty was gone, he wasn't coming home, not after that. Shifty reached up, shoving his eyemask off his face so he could rub at his eyes, wiping away the tears that stung them. Lifty had to be alive, there was no way he'd just leave Shifty alone in this world.

Lifty was all Shifty had, the only one who really cared about him and Shifty had been such an asshole to him.

He parted his lips to breathe, his nose stopped up suddenly, maybe it was allergies. Denial The pain in his chest was just heartburn. More denial. His eyes watered and tears dampened his cheeks because he must've gotten something in them.

These excuses did nothing to convince him, to soothe him that the fact he'd taken for granted the only person who had stayed by his side through thick and thin. He thought money and riches would grant him happiness, but now he was starting to realize it had just blinded him from the truth. When they had been homeless kids on the street, stealing had been a necessity, something Shifty had picked up first because he couldn't stand seeing his twin go hungry. As the years passed, it had grew and grew until it completely warped Shifty's mind, he'd become so greedy for something that offered him nothing. Money couldn't replace his brother, couldn't hold him close or love him so deeply, so profoundly that nothing could tear them apart.

Except death.

He wanted to take it all back, if he just had his brother back he'd give up stealing, he'd go legal and get a job. Then they could be happy, they wouldn't have to fear getting caught and Lifty would be safe and happy. He'd look at Shifty and smile, and it would warm his heart and let him know he was doing the right thing. They'd get up and have breakfast together, Shifty would say something funny and he'd get to hear that laugh once again. However, money couldn't bring Lifty back, now Shifty was stuck with the fallout as he dragged Lifty's pillow into his arms, clinging to it as he pressed his face into it, catching the lingering scent of Lifty there, making his chest ache even more but he refused to part. He deserved this, deserved this pain. He closed eyes eyes, imagining it was Lifty he was holding close, allowing him to eventually drift asleep.

 

\---------------

 

"Wake up, sleepyhead." A voice called out to him, sounding teasing and light, any moment now there would be a bit of hair pulling to get him awake.

There it was, the little tugging that made him groan in protest, ducking his head to hide his face against Lifty's chest, his eyes hurt more that usual this morning, but he didn't know why. He just wanted to hold onto his twin a little longer despite Lifty's protests. "C'mon, Shifty, its morning and I want breakfast." His twin complained, tugging a little harder at Shifty's hair before trying to squirm out of his brother's grasp. Shifty only tightened his grip further, refusing to let Lifty go, he had the strong desire to hold Lifty for a little longer. His chest hurt a little, he probably ate something bad last night for dinner. Last time he would try to cook, he'd leave that to the better cook, Lifty.

"Shifty! I'm starving." Lifty whined out, insisting his brother still let him go. Shifty only yawned before nuzzling his face into Lifty's neck, making his twin huff out a little. Finally Lifty relented and settled back into bed since Shifty seemed more insistent that usual to hold onto him, he got this way every once in a while and Lifty just had to let him get his fill of it. His hand lessened its hold in Shifty's hair, gently stroking the dark green strands, smoothing it out and getting rid of any tangles. He was relaxing into a bit of a trance when Shifty finally spoke up.

"Hey, wanna' go rob the jewelry store tonight?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the Head Canon where when someone dies, no one remembers them dying. Anyone who dies gets resurrected the next day.
> 
> So basically, Shifty never learns his lesson and is in an endless cycle of regret.


	16. Water Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splendid, Splendont, and Flippy go on a trip to the beach.
> 
> Inspiration: Cake by the Ocean by DNCE

Splendid was ready for the beach, excited to play and explore, general just have a good time with the two people who were important in his life. He stood in front of the little set up they had, two large umbrellas, several large beach towels and a cooler filled with drinks and snacks. Splendid had prepared the snacks and drinks, Flippy had done the rest of the packing while Splendont groused the entire time about going to the beach. Now his twin was sitting on the cooler, looking like a sulking child while Flippy rubbed sunscreen all over him. Splendid already had sunscreen on, so now he was just waiting for Splendont to hurry up so they could rough house in the water.

Flippy didn’t really like the ocean, he didn’t know how to swim and he was afraid of being unable to see the bottom, despite Splendid’s attempts to reassure him that with the super twins there, nothing bad would happen. Flippy was set in his decision and Splendid gave up and let himself just be happy that Flippy agreed to come out on this trip with him. Right now, Splendid was grinning in his arrogant little way as Splendont looked ridiculous with white sunscreen smeared over his face, glaring at Splendid with murder in his eyes. The only thing keeping his antihero twin seated was the fact that Flippy’s gentle touch was something neither of the twins could deny or resist.

“This is the first time I’ve seen white all over your face, gotta’ admit, looks nice.” Splendid waggled his brows, having inappropriate innuendo behind his words, causing Flippy’s cheeks to turn red and he hadn’t even been in the sun yet. Deeming he had enough sunscreen on, Splendont stood up and Splendid took that as a sign to run. Not that he was scared but he couldn’t help but to play a bit of keep away from his twin, just to piss him off more. He could hear Splendont running after him across the hot sand and Splendid picked up a bit of speed to keep himself ahead of his brother.

Once he hit the ocean, the water slowed him down a bit, allowing Splendont to catch up a little. However, Splendid wasn’t going to give up so easily, so when he was in waist deep water he whirled around to face his rival. Splendont looked like he was going to make Splendid pay, but the hero was prepared. Cupping his hands and dipping them into the water, he sent a huge amount of water crashing into his twin, who was unprepared for such an assault. The red-head flailed and fell back into the water with a angered shout, making Splendid laugh a bit in triumph. His victory was short lived as Splendont didn’t beach the surface again, which only made Splendid suspicious since it was nearly impossible for either of them to really drowned, especially in this shallow water.

Before he could search for his twin, he heard a disturbance in the water behind him, but before he could face his attacker, strong arms wrapped around his midsections and hefted him up and over, sending him crashing backwards into the water from the suplex Splendont had delivered in a surprise attack. Splendid pried himself free and pushed himself away from his twin and both came up for air at the same time, standing out of arms reach of each other as they waited for the other to make the first move. While they could hear Flippy laughing from shore, this was a serious stand off to show who was the superior brother. The tension was thick in the air was they glared at one another, their hair plastered to their heads, making them look even more like the other with the only difference being their hair and eye color.

Then, all hell broke lose. At the same time, both reacted, shoving water at each other, splashing in attempts to overwhelm the other with increasing amounts of water. What had started as a small waterfight quickly got out of hand with the competitive brothers going at it. Small waves turned into storm height waves and increasing by the second as the two super beings tried to oppress the other with sheer force of water. It was getting out of hand as Flippy stood up, looking more than a little fearful as the water would recede and then stretch out further over the beach, closer to him with each wave. When Splendid amped up the next wave, using his lungs to inhale the water towards him before heaving out a huge gust, sending a tsunami height wave crashing onto Splendont that Flippy screamed out in a panic.

Snapped out of his competition against his brother, he looked over at Flippy, who seemed to be struggling in the sudden rise in water that was threatening to drag him into the ocean. Splendid sliced through the water in his own panic, forgetting about the fight to scoop Flippy up into his arms, the veteran digging his nails into his skin as he clung to his boyfriend for dear life. Splendid rose up out of the water, hovering above the waves that were slowly calming down after the intense waterfight. Flippy coughed a little as water had gotten into his lungs from his panic. Splendid kept the veteran tucked against him in attempts to comfort him, mumbling a little apology as he pressed a kiss on Flippy’s temple, hoping he would be forgiven.

With Flippy secure against him and safe from the water, Splendid looked around for his twin, knowing a bit of waves wouldn’t be the end of him. Finally he spotted his twin laying face down in the sand, the water retreating, leaving the red head on shore. Splendid tapped on Flippy’s shoulder, gaining his attention before pointing at his washed up brother. Flippy coughed before starting to laugh a little under his breath at the sight. Splendont had appeared to have lost his swim trunks from the large wave and now his bare ass was exposed for the world to see.

“Hey, Splendont! The sun isn’t supposed to shine down there!’ Splendid called out, causing Splendont to finally stir and become aware of his lack of clothing. Splendid could hear his brother swearing, causing him to laugh even more at his brother’s predicament.

"Don’t just float there and laugh, asshole! Find me something to cover up with!” Splendont sat up, covering himself the best he could with his hands, his entire face red as he looked around the shore for his swim trunks.When he finally spied them hung up on a few rocks, he made his way over to them awkwardly while Splendid floated down to land on the sand. Though he looked apologetically down at Flippy, having noticed that all their stuff had washed away or was ruined from the rocks and waves.

“Sorry that things got out of hand. Maybe we should stick to pools next time.” Splendid looked a little sheepish, still reluctant to set Flippy down. The veteran leaned up to press a little kiss on Splendid’s lips before pulling away with his nose wrinkled a little.

“Too salty.” Splendid laughed a little at Flippy’s words, though his laugh was cut short when Splendont tossed seaweed over his head. The hero dropped Flippy in a panic to get the stuff off, luckily Splendont was there to catch the smaller male, quickly taking the opportunity to hold Flippy while Splendid was panicking about trying to get all the bits of seaweed out of his hair.

“We’re definitely swimming in the pool next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bounced so hard on my boy's d to this that we jackhammered straight through the Earth's mantle.


	17. New Pet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Splendid, Splendont, Flippy.
> 
> Warnings: NSFW. Smut. You know.

Flippy stared at the wide variety of collars and leashes the pet store had in stock, there were so many to chose from that Flippy didn’t want to rush through and make a choice. He’d never owned a pet before, so he wanted to make sure he chose the right collar. There were cute ones ranging to tough looking ones, some were safety ones with the snap buckles while others were sturdier with metal buckles. The cute ones were too small though, so he had to go for the bigger ones, which meant they were a lot stronger so the bigger dogs wouldn’t break free. Splendid had gotten him a pet to entertain and protect Flippy, so he supposed a tough looking collar would work to intimidate anyone that came across him.

He lifted a thick leather one, it was black and he took a guess that the color would be mean looking even though he knew his dog wasn’t mean in the slightest, Splendid would never put him in any danger if he could help it. With collar in hand, he picked out a matching leash too, the leather on the leash was a bit soft so hopefully it wouldn’t hurt his hand if their new dog decided to pull and Flippy wasn’t exactly the strongest or heaviest guy around, he’d be easy to pull off his feet if he was unprepared. This would do for now, he’d buy more toys later, so he made his way up to pay for the goods. Since he bought a collar and a leash, the cashier gave him a free dog tag as part of a promotional gift, a little bone shaped name plate was pretty cute.

With plastic bag in tow, he made his way back home, it wasn’t too late was the sun was still in the sky, but was already slowly setting. It made him wonder if Splendid was home yet, so he tugged out his cellphone and sent him a message asking when he’d be home. Almost immediately Splendid replied back, he rarely delayed on texting Flippy back. It appeared Splendid would be late getting home, but he’d bring some to-go home since he wouldn’t have time to cook a proper dinner for them. Flippy didn’t mind food to-go, but he hated when Splendid had to work late. He knew that it was difficult to have a demanding job along with being a super hero, so he never complained. He was just thankful enough that Splendid had finally caved and had gotten Flippy a companion to keep the veteran happy while Splendid was working or saving lives.

Once he reached his home after a quiet and uneventful walk home, he fishes his keys out of his pockets and unlocked his door, letting himself inside. The house was quiet, no surprise as Flippy shut the door and flicked the lock back into place. Flippy enjoyed the peace that came with the silence, which made sitting on the couch reading books with Splendid was one of his favorite pastimes to spend with his boyfriend. He moved to the kitchen so he could cut the tags off the new collar and leash, tossing the bag and tags in the trash bin or else Splendid would have a fit if Flippy left any garbage out. With Splendid busy, it was the perfect time to bond with his new pet, since Splendid was the one who brought him over as a surprise to begin with.

Flippy opened up the door to the basement, flicking on the light switch so he wouldn’t stumble down the stairs. Usually he just kept old war memorabilia down here with other various knick knacks he had no place for. Most people thought basements were dark and musty, but Flippy had renovated it to be a small ‘man cave’ as Splendid called it but there wasn’t anything really the atypical male would have. It just looked like a typical living space, which looked barren of any life right now. However, Flippy made his way to the closet and opened it up, revealing the gift Splendid had brought over earlier today. Splendont looked torn between angry and flustered, angry at Splendid and flustered because Flippy was there.

Flippy crouched down in front of Splendont, the anti-hero was bound up and gagged, the only reason he managed to stay tied up like this was because of the tiny, faintly glowing gem of kryptonut that was embedded in the silver stud in one of Splendont’s ear. It kept him too weak to break through the sturdy leather restraints but not enough for him to get sick over. Flippy reached out to test the leather straps that held what looked like a dog’s muzzle over Splendont’s mouth, the metal bar on the inside was wedged tightly between the red-head’s teeth, pressing down on his tongue and preventing him from making much more than a grunt of a noise.No one would hear him down here anyways, but he had to admit he did find the get up a bit… well, exciting.

Splendont was looking away from him, his cheeks stained red, Flippy could understand that Splendont would be upset from being tied up by his rival and twin brother, but to be given to Flippy as a present when almost everyone knew the guy had a crush on Flippy would be pretty weird. Any decent person would let Splendont go and Flippy had been tempted, but he’d grown curious and he had time to waste while Splendid was at work. Flippy held up the collar and leash to show Splendont, a bit of interest and excitement brightening his green eyes a bit.

“I got you a present. I’ve never… Really done anything like this before."Flippy managed to say, trying to get over his softer nature. Usually Splendid was the one who took control in situations like these and Splendont was usually one to keep his distance in case Splendid came around. So it was a strange new feeling to be the one in control for once, so he wasn’t really certain how he should go about this. Splendont looked at the collar and leash, the red in his cheeks seemed to darken a little more before he looked away. Flippy wasn’t sure if Splendont would be game or not for this sort of play, but he didn’t seem to struggle or direct any anger towards Flippy.

Flippy leaned forward, hesitating a moment before wrapping the collar about Splendont’s neck, buckling it where it was nice and snug about his neck. He had to admit, seeing the strap of leather around the anti-hero’s strong neck sent a thrill through him, such a powerful being and he was all for Flippy. "If I untie your restrains around your arms and legs, will you still stay?” Flippy asked, he didn’t know if Splendont would be truthful or not, but he hoped he could use the anti-hero’s feelings towards Flippy to sway him into playing along. Splendont seemed to think for a moment before nodding. Pleased, Flippy reached for the leather straps that cuffed Splendont’s wrists behind him, he only unhooked the bit of chain connecting the two cuffs, keeping the leather about Splendont’s wrists.

The red-head pushed himself up while Flippy did the same for the cuffs around the other male’s ankles. When Splendont reached for the dog muzzle and bit attached to his face, Flippy stayed his hand. “Leave that on.” He insisted, Splendont looked tempted to ignore the request, but looking over at Flippy’s interested gaze and the pink flush on the veteran’s cheeks, he finally did as requested. Flippy stood up, looking down at Splendont who was still in his strawberry patterned boxers, Splendid must’ve caught his twin asleep before bringing him over to Flippy’s. “C'mon, I’ll show you to the bed.” Flippy motioned for Splendont to get up and follow as he made his way over to where the bed was tucked away in a little nook, not completely private from the rest of the basement, but just enough.

Flippy waited until Splendont stood beside him, the anti-hero was toying with one of his wrist cuffs, looking nervous, Flippy felt the same, but he was excited as well. Deciding to try out his newfound control, he shoved at Splendont, catching the taller male by surprise as he fell back onto the bed. Before the anti-hero could sit up, Flippy was on him, straddling his waste and keeping him pinned down by his body weight and their new position that caused Splendont’s face to change to the color of his hair. “You really look cute like this, Dont.” Flippy teased a little, his fingers brushing over the little silver dogtag that held Splendont’s name, then trailing those fingertips down the other male’s bare chest, admiring the feel of skin and muscles, of power just beneath his hand and it all belonged to him.

He leaned down, taking his time as his face pressed a trail of kisses along Splendont’s neck, causing him to make a low groan and tilt his head back to beg for more of where this was going. Flippy’s hands glide up along Splendont’s arms, slipping his fingers between the anti-hero’s and slowly guiding them up toward the headboard of the bed. Splendont was a little distracted by how the kisses had trailed back to one of his ears, Flippy’s tongue curling to drag the lobe between his soft lips to suckle gently, stroking idly with his tongue, causing Splendont to shiver beneath him. With his hands near the wrought iron frame, Flippy began to slowly lock the chain around the bars, locking Splendont’s hands to the bars so they would be kept out of Flippy’s way and allowing him to remain in control of the moment.

When Flippy pulled away, it took a moment for Splendont to realize what had been done to him as he tugged at his arms, unable to move them. “Just a little insurance to keep you under control.” Flippy reassure as he unraveled the leash he’d bought and hooked it to the metal loop on Splendont’s collar, giving it a little testing tug only caused Splendont to groan softly against the metal bit in his mouth. Sitting back, he could feel something hard pressing against his backside, it didn’t take a genius to understand that Splendont was already aroused by this despite the way he shyly avoided eye contact with Flippy. So, it seemed that he was enjoying this sort of play, good, this gave Flippy a bit more confidence.

Leaning down again, he had an entire body to play with, to do as he pleased, while Splendont’s frame was similar to Splendid’s, there were subtle little differences. His hands brushed along Splendont’s front, admiring the feel of wiry muscles just beneath sun-kissed skin, Splendid was slightly more sturdier of build, something one wouldn’t be able to tell without intimate knowledge of both the twins. His mouth hovered over one of Splendont’s nipples, the anti-hero straining to lift his head to see what Flippy was doing. Vivid green eyes met startled red ones as Flippy’s soft lips parted, allowing his tongue to slip out and lightly circle around on sensitive nipple with the tip of his tongue. Flippy watched Splendont’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed thickly, knowing that Flippy was the first one to ever touch Splendont like this was arousing and Flippy wanted to teach him everything he knew.

Pressing his lips down, Flippy sealed them around Splendont’s skin, drawing a light suction to trap the red-head’s nipple between his lips. His tongue continued to swirl, mimicking what Splendid had down to him and transferring it over onto Splendont. Seeing the superbeing shift a little, his breathing hitch just slightly, encouraged Flippy to do more. He rocked his hips back, causing Splendont’s clothed erection to slide back and forth in a slow teasing motion against Flippy’s bottom, drawing a low groan of yearning from the leashed male beneath him. His gaze flicked upwards, seeing Splendont tug at the restraints, amusing Flippy to know that he had such a strong being under his touch and there was nothing Splendont could do about it.

Flippy took it to the next step, brushing his teeth against the skin he had caught against his lips. It was a brief warning before he pressed them hard down on Splendont’s chest, applying enough pressure to bruise the skin with most of his blunt teeth. Though from the sudden taste of metallic on his tongue, he realized maybe he’d bitten a little too hard as Splendont gasped around the bit gag. Pulling back from the reddened patch of skin, his tongue brushed over the one puncture wound one of his canine teeth had caused, cleaning and soothing the wound he’d caused. Glancing up, he could see Splendont staring down at him, there was hesitance but Flippy could see the growing desire within that gaze, causing another erotic thrill to skate over his body, warming him and making his layers of clothes uncomfortable.

Sitting up on Splendont’s lap, applying a bit of pressure on the erection protruding up from beneath those strawberry patterned boxers, Flippy began to ease off his military jacket. He was taking his time, letting Splendont suffer and watch the show while not being able to hurry Flippy along. Piece by piece, Flippy’s clothes fell off the bed onto the floor, slowly revealing his pale skin, smooth in some spots but hold subtle ridges from scars, he could see the longing in Splendont’s eyes to touch the skin Flippy was revealing, but the veteran denied him that right. Flippy looked up, catching Splendont’s gaze as his fingers toyed with he band of his own black boxer briefs, teasing the anti-hero for a moment before slowly peeling his underwear down, gasping softly as his own erection sprang free from its confines, the fresh air a drastic temperature, making him shiver a little.

Excitement coiled through him, he could see that Splendont’s body was tense with anticipation, his chest heaving with each short breath. Flippy leaned over him, reaching past Splendont to the nightstand, pulling open the drawer to dig around for a moment before finding what he needed, revealing a bottle of lube, lifting it up to show it off to Splendont. The red head’s eyes widened a little and Flippy could feel Splendont’s cock twitch against his ass in excitement. Flippy laughed softly at Splendont’s eagerness to play along and entertain Flippy while Splendid was still at work. Setting the bottle on Splendont’s chest, Flippy’s hands moved, dragging his fingernails along Splendont’s sides, leaving red welts and causing the anti-hero to hiss a bit from the pleasurable sting of the nails before Flippy’s fingers curled and hooked Splendont’s boxers.

Slowly, he teased them down, not wanting to really move from his position, he only pulled them down far enough to allow Splendont to spring free, allowing Flippy to get his first look at his boyfriend’s twin. “Perfect,” Flippy practically purred out in his own yearning, his hand moving to brush up along the rigid length, causing Splendont to groan out, his head pressing back against the pillow and lift his hips up a little as if to beg for more. Flippy wasn’t one to deny him as he pulled the bottle of lube into his hands once more, pouring a generous amount onto his palm. The minty smell of the lube filled the room with its strong scent, using his hand, Flippy curled his fingers around Splendont’s cock, giving a long, smooth stroke up the heated length, smearing the lube along every inch. Watching Splendont tremor before him was a sight he’d never forget, bound up and gagged, all for him and his pleasure.

Soon, Splendont would realize the lube just wasn’t simple lubricant, instead the mint made his skin have a faint tingling sensation, making his already tender flesh all the more sensitive. Once he was slicked, Flippy poured a little more along the crown, since he had no intention of doing a little warm up. Splendid usually did that for him and Flippy was growing a little impatient to play with his new pet. Capping the lube, he set it to the side and pressed one hand against Splendont’s chest to steady himself as he lifted his hips up above the red-head. His other hand was still curled around Splendont’s erection, giving him a tight squeeze, causing the anti-hero to buck helplessly against his hand. Flippy waited until Splendont was still again before he lowered himself, helping Splendont to press against his back entrance. Both of them tensed, knowing that this was the moment of no return, where they would experience bliss together.

Without warning, Flippy shoved his hips down, dropping to shove Splendont into him with one quick action, without stretching himself out first or going slow, a bit of pain splintered up along with pleasure, causing Flippy to cry out and his slender body trembled. His breath caught in his throat, his eyes squeezed closed as his eyes watered, threatening to spill tears. Splendont’s back arched, his own cry muffled from the muzzle and the gag, but it was loud enough to filly the room and send excitement straight down Flippy’s body. The veteran remained there for a moment, letting the pain ease as his body adjusted to the size and intrusion of Splendont sheathed inside him, filling him completely, stretching him nearly past his limits.

Now that he had a free hand, he grasped at the leather leash attached to Splendont’s collar, pulling it tight and giving it a little jerk to gain Splendont’s attention. Red eyes rolled forward as he seemed to try to grasp some sort of thought process and not be completely overwhelmed by how tight Flippy was around him, experiencing how it felt to be inside someone for the first time. Once Flippy had Splendont’s gaze locked on him, Flippy moved, slowly lifting himself up, feeling Splendont slide back out until only the tip remain. Flippy was panting softly, his little moans interrupting his breathing on occasion. Splendont wasn’t much better off, already his tanned skin had a sheen of sweat, making Splendont look gorgeous beneath him, strung up and helpless.

He held himself there for a moment, wanting the anticipation to build within Splendont, to let him wonder when Flippy would move. When Splendont tried to find a way to get Flippy to move by lifting his hips up, trying to push himself back into Flippy. The veteran wasn’t having it, using the leash to basically whip the outside of Splendont’s thighs, leaving a bright red welt and causing Splendont to gasp, it seemed he’d liked that from the way his hips jerked a little. Flippy finally moved, catching Splendont by surprise when Flippy dropped down on him again, thrusting Splendont roughly inside him again. Flippy’s back arched inwards, his head tossing back as he cried out as he managed to hit just right, enough that a bit of pre trickled down from his own erection.

This time, Flippy didn’t stop, he was done with teasing and now all he wanted was to achieve that climax his body yearned for. He held on tight to Splendont’s leash, likely causing the anti-hero to bruise but right now he didn’t care, neither of them did. As Flippy began to move, picking up a quick and rough pace, Splendont matched the best he could, thrusting his hips up against Flippy, causing the veteran to bounce a little from impact.Flippy was losing himself, his lungs burned as he struggled for breath, each time he forced Splendont back inside him, it knocked what little breath he had in his lungs out. He couldn’t stop though, he could already feel himself drawing close, just a little more, just a few more times hitting that sweet spot and he’d be a goner. His green hair clung to his forehead, the sweat building there sliding down to mix with the tears of pleasure leaking from his eyes. His mouth was opened in attempts to gain more air, but in his desperate desire to achieve the ultimate pleasure, he had no care if there was a bit of saliva gathering at one corner of his lips.

His moans turned into desperate cries, demanding more from Splendont who bent his knees, pressing his feet into the mattress to gain some sort of leverage. The control of the tempo mostly switched to the anti-hero as he thrust desperately without much rhythm, erratic and seeking out the same goal Flippy was looking for. At this wild pace, Flippy tried to hang on to some shred of sanity, but it quickly slipped from his grasp as all he could do was lose himself in the ride. He was close to that edge and one particularly thrust hit him hard, causing him to cry out Splendont’s name before he felt an orgasm wash over him, drowning him in that ecstasy, the pleasure that cleared his mind and sent him to a high that only could be achieved in heated moments like this. His body jerked, drew taut, his muscles clenching around Splendont. The anti-hero snapped the bit gag in his mouth as he clenched his jaw too hard as his own orgasm rocked his very foundation. He lost himself into Flippy, unaware that Flippy had made his own mess over the front of Splendont’s torso at the same time.

Weakened by his climax, Flippy collapsed over Splendont, his sweat slicked skin sticking to Splendont’s as all he could do was lay there a panting mess. His entire body felt like putty, completely and thoroughly satisfied. He could feel Splendont relax beneath him, only their panting breathes interrupted the silence. Both far too dazed to move and Flippy was all too content to fall asleep right there, all the stress and worries of the day melting away until there was nothing left but the afterglow. Flippy closed his eyes, refusing to budge even if Splendont was still wedged deep inside him. However, someone clearing a throat drew his attention and he turned his head, opening up his heavy eyes to see Splendid standing there, loosening his tie a bit.

“I guess I take you that you like your new pet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are the only one who can read this right now. Halt your investigations immediately unless you'd like to see one of our cloning centers up close and personal.


	18. Music.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Male Flaky x Lifty
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> AU: Flaky is the adopted child of Flippy and Splendid, goes off to college and has a very noisy neighbor.

Again with this music, blaring so loud that it woke Flaky up from his peaceful slumber. Groaning, he reached over to fumble around on the bedside table to find his phone. Turning it on, the light blinded him, making him wince when the room had been formerly pitch black. It was three in the fudging morning! His neighbor seemed to have no sense of time or consideration for the fellow renters in the apartment complex. Flaky just happened to move in right next door to the noisiest neighbor in the world. He couldn’t go back home though, even though Flippy and Splendid would be more than happy to have Flaky back. No, he wanted to go out into the world, to try to break through his anxieties and fears so he could say he could stand on his own two feet again.

However, he didn’t plan on this. Three weeks in and almost every night his neighbor blared music, making Flaky’s already high stress levels skyrocket. Any normal person would go over there and demand they turn the music off, but that would mean interacting with someone else, a stranger no less. Flaky would rather avoid that all together. He had thought about calling the cops, but he didn’t really want to bother them in case they had to deal with a real emergency, Flaky just couldn’t have that on his conscious. So what was he going to do? He rolled over, dragging the pillow over his head in a futile attempt to drown out the noise. He had college classes in four hours, it was stressful enough going to class, worrying about taking notes and if he’d studied well enough to pass the test coming this Friday.

He’d tried to ignore it, had even bought earplugs, but he worried that if he had them in while he slept and something bad happened, like a fire, he wouldn’t hear the alarms and he’d burn up in his sleep. Rationally, he’d probably eventually wake up at the smell of smoke or the heat but still, it might even be too late then. He sighed out, feeling a growing headache come from his stress and fears, making him a bit homesick. His foster parents lived outside of town, where it was quiet and peaceful, everything was safe and secure, especially when he had two people there to look out for him. Now he was alone, he couldn’t ask Splendid to go talk to his neighbor. He’d moved out for the sole reason to prove that he could make it out on his own, so in order to do so, he needed to confront this problem.

Holding onto that thread of confidence, he focused on it, trying to build up his anger the best he could as he climbed out of bed and pulled on a pair of basketball shorts and a white tank top. It would be good enough for now he hoped, it was too early for him to dress up or to dress down into his comfortably loose and soft clothes that he could hide away in. He paused in front of the mirror just before the door out of the apartment, slightly fussy with his red hair, Splendid always tried to tame it while Flaky always like the wild look despite not being in the least bit wild himself. He knew he was just procrastinating at this point, but his heart was beating frantically in his chest and he felt like it was going to burst.

Carefully, he cracked open the door, peering out in the empty hallway, either people had earplugs or the rest of the rooms were empty if no one had confronted their neighbor about the loud music. Pushing his feet into his flip flops, he then made his way out into the hall, looking back longingly at his apartment. It was tempting to run back inside, where it was safe, where he didn’t have to actually confront someone. He didn’t want to be rude, but he really did need his sleep. Shuffling over to the door next to his, Flaky stood there for a moment, should he knock? How many times should he knock? How hard would he have to knock? What if the person inside didn’t hear him over the music?

There were so many questions that Flaky worried his lower lip with his teeth, knowing better since he tended to peel the skin off so much that he usually ended up causing himself to bleed. Before he could back out, he quickly knocked on the door, probably too hard as his knuckles ached fiercely after hitting the hard wood of the door. For a moment, Flaky thought he’d gone unnoticed, disheartening him and he was about to leave when the door opened. Dang it, now he had to talk to the person behind door number 215. He glanced up, spotting a head poking out from the crack of the door, a dark green haired boy probably around Flaky’s age. With the door opened a little, the music was even louder as it spilled out into the hallway.

“Uh, hi? Do you know what time it is?” The guy asked Flaky, making the red-head look at the guy like he was crazy. Was this guy for real? He was implying that Flaky was disturbing him at this hour?! It was the other way around!

“Y-Yeah, that’s why I knocked… I was, um, wondering if you could possibly, maybe turn your music down a little?” He hadn’t meant to but the more he talked, the quieter his voice became until the music drowned it completely out. The green haired guy squinted and leaned further out the door. The light green and dark green striped scarf he wore fell off his shoulder, making Flaky wonder why someone would wear a scarf indoors at three in the morning.

“What? I can’t hear you, speak up!” This made Flaky wince, he hated when people told him to basically talk louder as if it was just that easy. It wasn’t, he couldn’t really control the volume of his voice when he was worried about ninety million other things currently fluttering about his head, threatening to cause him to go into a panic attack if he accidentally said the wrong thing or upset his neighbor.

“I said turn your gosh darn, flipping music off! I’m trying to get some fudging sleep!” Flaky managed to shout, well, what he considered a shout but it was just barely audible over the music blaring from the guy’s apartment. Said guy was staring at Flaky a little stunned, as if he saw Flaky for the first time. Flaky turned his head away and rubbed the back of his head, his face hot from causing a scene. He hated this, why couldn’t the guy just have gone to bed like everyone else did, like a normal human being and then Flaky would be spared this awkward moment.

“Oh right, hold on.” The guy disappeared, leaving the door open as he retreated inside. This left Flaky in a slight predicament, should he go back home? The door was left open, implying the guy would be back, what if he came back and Flaky was gone? Maybe he’d get angry and turn his music up even louder.Before Flaky could convince himself to either stay or leave, the neighbor returned, this time with the music off and stepping out into the hallway. Oh no. This meant he likely wanted to hold a conversation. Flaky didn’t like conversing with others, especially at THREE IN THE FRICK FRACKIN’ MORNING.

Despite Flaky’s internal rage, he remained calm and looking a bit nervous on the outside, the guy seemed oblivious of such uncomfortable air and reached out to offer a hand. “I don’t think we’ve met, I’m Lifty! I’m taking classes to be an artist. Uh, not a con-artist like my brother, but with paint. I really do like to paint, just paint, I don’t steal things. I’m not that good at it yet, but I’m getting better! Sorry about the music, I didn’t think it disturbed anyone, I use it to help inspire me when I’m painting. You ever do that? What kind of music do you like? I like to listen to electropop myself. Am I rambling? I’m rambling aren’t I, er, sorry, I tend to do that when I’m nervous.”

Flaky stood there, having taken Lifty’s hand but the guy kept shaking it and wouldn’t disengage the whole time he assaulted the red-head with an endless stream of words and Flaky just couldn’t keep up. He was overwhelmed as he just stood there as his mind tried to formulate what he should say, what would be the polite thing to say and how he could get Lifty to stop shaking his dang hand already.“Uuh, I’m Flaky.” That was all he could say, what a moron, he should’ve been more smooth, now he just sounded like he was weird probably. Not as weird as this guy maybe.

“So hey, I was thinking, since I woke you up and stuff, we should go get coffee sometime? That’s what people do and I have legitimate cash to pay for it and everything. Not right now though, maybe later though?” Coffee? Flaky didn’t even drink coffee but should he tell this guy no? It might hurt his feelings, but then again this guy was starting to creep Flaky out a little. Who called money legitimate if it wasn’t legit? This guy was a terrible liar or he was doing his best to convince the world he wasn’t a bad guy. Regardless, he shouldn’t hang out with a stranger…

“Sure.” What? He hadn’t meant to say that! Why did his mouth say that, was it not on the same page as his brain? Oh shiznit, Lifty was grinning like an idiot, now Flaky couldn’t back out now.

“Great! I’ll see you at seven!” With that, Lifty finally let go of Flaky’s hand and retreated back into his apartment, leaving Flaky lost, confused, and mad at himself.

What in the heck did he just get himself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CEASE YOUR INVESTIGATION IMMEDIATELY.


	19. Moving In.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Splendid, Flippy, Lifty, Shifty, Flaky.
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> AU: The Life of Splendad.

Today was the big day, Flippy had agreed to move in with him after half a year of dating. He knew it was a big choice and hadn’t wanted to rush things, especially when both had to think about their kids and how they felt about the subject. Both Shifty and Lifty had been eager for Flaky to move in, though Splendid was slightly concerned that the twins would rub off their bad habits on Flaky. Or maybe Flaky would rub off on them, he could only hope. Ever since he had made the choice to adopt the two coon twins, his life had changed drastically, he still had his boring desk job at the newspaper but when he came home, he was never alone. Raising kids was stressful, but it was rewarding at the same time, now it seemed like his little family was growing now that Flippy and Flaky were moving in with him.

He was about to take a step, carrying a stack of boxes when Shifty ran in front of him, causing Splendid to trip over his own feet in attempts not to step on or fall on top of Shifty. The boxes went flying out of his hands, tumbling to the floor, luckily it was just clothes, but the pain of landing on his face wasn’t exactly fun. “SHIFTY!” He shouted, making the bolder twin stop in mid-step, turning his head to stare wide eyed at his father, though seeing the adult laying on the ground, vulnerable, the green hair boy only stuck his tongue out at Splendid and blew a raspberry. When Splendid scrambled to get up, Shifty squealed and ran off further into their new house before Splendid could give a proper chase.

His previous apartment had barely been enough for him and the twins, so he had to find somewhere bigger now that he had two more additions to his family. The house was big enough for the kids to grow up in and for him to share with Flippy. The back yard was a decent size, something Flippy had insisted on for a garden and to let Flaky practice sports. With the twins now almost always around Flaky, the tomboyish girl seemed to at least gain a little confidence, especially when dealing with Shifty and Lifty. Splendid sighed and looked down at the boxes he dropped, rubbing his sore face. A hand patting his shoulder drew his attention, turning his head only to be greeted by a kiss on his nose, drawing out a little smile. Flippy was holding back laughter, he could see it in those vibrant green eyes.

“Don’t worry, I have a way of dealing with this.” Flippy reassured before calling out for the three kids, who eventually came running up, though Shifty kept his distance from Splendid for good reason. “Now, I want you kids to go behave, if you do, I have some cookies on top of the fridge as a reward.” At the words ‘cookies’, all three perked up, looking with interest, though Splendid narrowed his eyes. He knew his sons all too well and he could tell that grin on Shifty’s face was one that caused mischief. Behaving was something neither of his kids really knew how to do, but Flaky was already taking one of each of the twins hands to drag them outside to play.

“You think that will really work, Flippy?”

“Of course.” Flippy nodded before moving to help Splendid with the falling boxes, leaving the kids to play outside.

 

Outside, Shifty dug his heels in finally, causing Flaky to stop and let go of the twins’ hands. Shifty huffed and straightened out his black vest and adjusted his hat, making sure everything was in proper order. He was the ringleader here, so being dragged around wasn’t ringleader material. Lifty looked excited, ready to play in a backyard that the apartment they lived in didn’t have. There was so much to explore that Lifty didn’t know where to start first, so he looked over to Shifty to see what he thought. Flaky looked over to the her soccer ball, wanting to play but too nervous to actually say it towards the twins.

“So, what’re we gonna’ do, Shifty?”

“What we always do, Lifty. We’re going to steal, more specifically, we’re going to steal those cookies.”

Flaky looked shocked at the idea, though she really shouldn’t be, she was used to the schemes these two cooked up. She would’ve thought by now they would know better, Splendid always caught them, but they never seemed to give up. “Dad said if… if we were good, he’d give them to us. All we have to do is wait.” Lifty looked from Shifty to Flaky and back, looking like he could go either way. He really wanted those cookies, but Flippy was really nice to them and he didn’t want to make Flippy upset or worse… disappointed.

“Hah! Why wait! Plus being good is boring, it will be like an adventure, like spies sneaking in to retrieve super secret info.”

“Or thieves.” Lifty piped up, causing Shifty to roll his eyes.

“But… Its on top of the fridge, there’s no way we could get up there.” Flaky frowned, the fridge seemed so tall that it would be impossible to get to without being an adult. She had not clue how these two would think they could get up on top of the fridge.

“We could sit on each others shoulders!” Lifty offered a solution, but Shifty shook his head. Shifty had one hand on his chin, rubbing it in thought, trying his best to look like he was far more intelligent that the other two.

“No, no. You’ve gotta’ be smart about this. At Flippy’s house, there was always a step ladder in the pantry. I remember dad making fun of Flippy for having it because he was so short.” At Shifty’s words, Lifty’s eyes brightened while Flaky looked increasingly nervous and glanced back over to her soccer ball.

“You two can get yourselves in trouble… but-but I won’t.” She stomped her foot down, a bit weakly but still it was confident enough for her. She was about to turn and make her way to her soccer ball when a pair of hands each grabbed one of her hands and began to drag her after them as the twins made their way back to the house. Obviously they wouldn’t take no for an answer and finally Flaky gave in under the pressure. Shifty peeked up over the window sill to spy inside the house. The kitchen and hall looked clear, so he motioned at Lifty, who slowly eased open the screen door of the back of the house.

First went Lifty, followed closely by Flaky as Shifty served as lookout, once they were in the kitchen, Shifty soon joined them. He held an index finger up to his mouth, indicating they should be quiet if they already didn’t know that.He pointed at Flaky and then the spot by the kitchen entrance, indicating she would be the lookout now. As Flaky moved in place, nervous at being caught and jumping a little at every sound, Shifty then motioned for Lifty to follow him. They opened up the walk in pantry, it was mostly barren still except for the familiar step ladder that had been at Flippy’s house.

With Lifty’s help, Shifty carried the step ladder over to the counter next to the fridge. The step ladder alone wouldn’t let them reach the top of the fridge, but it would let them climb up onto the counter.They snickered quietly as they set the ladder up, Lifty holding it steady just in case as Shifty climbed up onto it and then onto the granite counter tops. He paused and glanced over at Flaky to make sure she didn’t chicken out and ditch them, which she had done on several occasions. For now, she stayed, giving Shifty a worried look, but he just gave her a thumbs up as he stood up confidently on the counter. Stepping up to the fridge, he placed his hands on the edge and pulled himself up onto his toes to peek at… a completely empty space above the fridge.

Meanwhile in the living room, Flippy and Splendid were taking a break from moving, sharing a glass of milk and the chocolate chip cookies that had previously been on top of the fridge. Splendid leaned over to playfully lick a smear of chocolate from the corner of Flippy’s lips, causing Flippy to laugh softly.

“Why did you tell them the cookies were on top of the fridge?”

“I knew that it would keep them busy by trying to steal them, but I can’t reward such behavior though.”

“You’re a cruel man, Flippy.”


	20. Mistaken Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not a true fanfiction writer unless I write one Coffee Shop AU story.
> 
> Pairings: Splendont x Flippy
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> AU: Coffee Shop

Being new to a town was difficult enough, but being new to this planet was a whole other world. Upon arriving he had sought out to make an impression, to show everyone that he would be the new, better hero than his twin who was the established hero of Happy Tree.Splendont thought he had it in the bag, but the one thing he hadn’t counted on was actually interacting with the citizens he saved. They were friendly, too friendly, they tended to get into his personal space, making him uncomfortable. He had trouble initiating or even holding a conversation with them. He’d been so out of the loop with interacting with others for so long that he had regressed and fell into his own shell. This cause Splendid to still remain the more popular hero, no matter how many more times his twin messed up. Splendont was basically ignored by his own fault, he just didn’t have the charisma of his brother.

It annoyed him to no end, but he couldn’t fix himself and simply resigned to just being that weird loner who occasionally saved people who never remembered his name despite it being so similar to Splendid’s. He preferred them forgetting his than than the times they had actually called him Splendid, thinking the renown hero had dyed his hair and changed his entire looks. He wanted to hit something, preferably his brother, but the hero was no where to be found, likely hiding out in his house as usual. Splendont sighed, trying to rid himself of his seething anger as he walked down the sidewalk, kicking a pebble with his worn out blue sneakers. He had no where to go, no where to be, so he usually just roamed the streets until something happened or he found a bench to sleep on.

His brows furrowed a little and he lifted his head, the autumn breeze brushing past him, ruffling his lank, unstyled red hair, bringing the scent of something he never smelled before. It wasn’t surprising, Splendont was still adjusting to this place after being trapped in a mirror for who knew how long. Curious and with nothing else better to do, he followed his nose until he stumbled across some sort of building, it had patio tables and wrought iron fencing, the rustic brick gave it some sort of homey charm. There wasn’t a lot of people around this time of day, putting a bit of confidence in Splendont to explore. Trying to appear casual, he walked up to the glass paned door and pushed it open, a little startled by the bell ringing above his head to announce his presence. Here he had hoped to go unnoticed.

Instead the man behind the counter turned from what he was doing and greeted Splendont with a smile, it wasn’t glaringly bright or cheerful like most people smiled, but still it made Splendont glance away. “How can I help you today?” A voice called out to him, a calm tone, gentle almost with a light sort of happiness to it. Now Splendont couldn’t retreat without looking more like a weirdo the citizens saw him as, he could do this, just play it cool. He stepped up to the counter, turning his head to finally look at the man behind the counter. He instantly regretted it as wide red eyes were lost the moment he locked gazes with such startling green eyes. He swallowed a little thickly and quickly turned his head, scratching his cheek in his attempts to hide the growing blush on his face.

“I’ll have whatever.” He stated, not even knowing what there was to order, the strong scent of whatever they were making was foreign to him so he had no idea what the words on the chalkboard were. He felt even more out of his element than ever. The green eyed male behind the counter blinked in surprise at such an odd request, usually people were very specific about their orders. He didn’t know where to start, but he’d try his best.

“I’ll fix you up something nice for this kind of weather. Can I have your name?” Splendont wanted to end this conversation quickly, he wanted to hide as his heart was hammering in his chest, making him fear the other guy could hear it. He spoke, his tone mumbled a bit as he looked distracted. Finally the guy relented and left him alone, “Alright, have a seat and your drink will be ready soon.” The green haired man nodded before turning away to begin working a contraption Splendont had no idea where to begin with it. With defeat, he sulked over to one of the tables, the place was empty, leaving him torn between being relieved no one was around and feeling a bit awkward since he stood out.

He stared out the window to try to appear casual, but as the seconds ticked by, he began to shift in his seat. Had the guy forgotten about him like everyone else? He was afraid to look over or to ask, he didn’t want to bother the cute guy in case he upset him. Had he just thought the guy was cute? He sank his face into his hands, feeling the worn leather of his finger-less gloves, his face was hot, way too hot. It had never been this bad before, but something about that citizen made him feel weird. He wanted to know what it was, but he had no one to ask, his brother would likely just make fun of him for not knowing and rub it in his face. So Splendont was left to wallow in his confusion because that was better than having Splendid have the upper hand against him in anything.

“Hey, your pumpkin spice latte is ready!” The green haired mail waved his hand, leaning over the counter to get his attention. Splendont looked up, looking like a deer in the headlights, he hadn’t been forgotten and the way the guy’s eyes lit up with laughter made Splendont quickly turn his head away. He couldn’t ignore it though, he had ordered the drink after all and the shorter male had put a lot of work into making it for him. Nervously, he stood up and made his way over to the counter again, reaching for the cup. At the last moment, he looked down to see a name written elegantly in cursive on the cup.

‘Splendid.’

Without meaning too, his grip tightened on the cup in his angry, crushing it and sending the hot coffee all over his front, staining his red jacket and blue shirt. Instantly, he dropped the cup, hearing the guy behind the counter gasp in surprise. After a moment of feeling the burn of the coffee as it seeped through his clothes, he just realized what he’d done. He’d made a complete idiot out of himself. However, before he could apologize, the shorter, green haired barista was around the counter and in front of him before he knew it. Even more embarrassing was the fact the guy yanked up his shirt in a panic to see the damage that should’ve been there from such a hot drink. Instead all he would find was slightly reddened skin and a vaguely toned body.

Splendont couldn’t speak, here he was with some other guy lifting up his shirt, exposing more skin than Splendont had ever shown anyone, to say the least, his face was the color of his hair. The employee looked up in confusion at Splendont, that look was adorable. And Splendont never used the word adorable in his life to describe anything ever and yet here he was, staring like some idiot down at the concerned look of this cafe worker. “You’re not burned? How? That latte was really hot.” Splendont looked up at the ceiling as if praying for some sort of miracle to let him escape before he made an even bigger fool of himself.

“I’m a super hero… A little hot liquid doesn’t hurt much. Sorry for th, uh, mess.” He realized then that he had no money to pay for this even if he hadn’t spilled it all. So either way he would’ve been humiliated by this whole ordeal. However, he did have a brilliant idea as he looked down at the crushed cup in his hand, the employee having awkwardly dropped his shirt and took a step back, not knowing what to do with himself. Splendont finally looked at the man for longer than two seconds, reading the name tag pinned to the green apron. Flippy, an odd name but he was in no place to judge himself.

“You can put it all on my tab.”


	21. Sharing is Caring.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Splendont x Flippy & Splendid x Flippy
> 
> Warnings: Some light torture. Nothing big.
> 
> AU: Mafia.

“Shifty, the boss said we had to be careful!”

“I know what he said, moron.” Shifty snapped back, frustrated by how much their captive was struggling as they tried to half-drag, half-carry the bound and gagged man inside. Lifty rubbed it in his twin’s face that they should’ve brought chloroform but Shifty had thought the two of them would be able to handle one guy. He regretted it when a military boot was shoved in his face, giving him a black eye under his green eyemask.Now Shifty was pissed off and was handling their captive with a bit more roughness to show he meant business. Lifty was still trying to be gentle despite the constant slaps upside his head from his brother whenever Shifty tried to get him in gear.

However, they both knew not to upset their boss, which was why Shifty hadn’t let his temper get him too far. Shifty was notoriously sadistic, if his police files were warning enough. He enjoyed torturing others, not even his twin was excluded, though he never hurt Lifty enough to kill him like most of his victims. For now, he kept his stiletto knife tucked away in the inside pocket of his tailored vest. He had his arms hooked under their captive’s while Lifty was struggling to hold onto the thrashing legs as they brought the man towards an elegant villa. The house was impressive, grand and sophisticated, like a movie star would own, the peaceful sound of the fountain out front was ruin by the grunts of the bound man with a bag over his head and the curses of the twins.

“Hurry up and open the fucking door, Lifty.” Shifty barked again at his brother when he felt his back bump up against the twin grand doors to the house. Lifty immediately drooped the man’s legs and rushed to push open the doors, surprising one of the maids who’d been busy arranging flowers on the center table of the entrance room. However, she quickly looked away, ignoring the struggling person the twins were carrying with great difficulty towards their boss’ office. This was a common occurrence here. Abduction, violence, murder, the housekeepers were used to cleaning up blood and disposing of any evidence. Though even if any evidence left behind no one had been able to pin the mob boss down. He had too many connections in the higher ups, he practically ran this city and everyone was too scared to go against him. Well, almost everyone.

The problem was, no one had seen his face, he kept himself hidden from even Shifty and Lifty, but even the twins knew not to double cross him, even if they were likely the closest to him in this organization. They paused out front of a elegantly carved door, Lifty clearing his throat before knocking three times. Shifty was too violent and crass, leaving the talking and negotiation to his more smooth talking brother. Even if Lifty tended to complain a lot.

“Sir? We have what you ordered.” He stated, not daring to ask for permission to enter, if the boss wanted them in, then he’d say so. Asking or requesting something was dangerous, depending on the boss’ mood, it could lead in severe punishment. Neither Lifty or Shifty wanted another set of broken fingers or one of the many, many ways the boss could make them suffer. Shifty held tightly to their captive, though, the man had stopped struggling, Shifty assumed he was listening in to what was being said. It made Shifty a little suspicious, but he wouldn’t voice his concerns.

“Come in. Dump him on the floor and leave.” A smooth voice, holding humor, it was deceptively dangerous. Despite how charismatic that tone was, it was like a cat who was toying with a mouse before finally finishing it whenever he tired of the thing. Lifty nodded and opened the door slowly, keeping his head bowed and his eyes adverted. The office was dark, only lit by a single desk lamp on the heavy wooden table set at the far end of the room. The dark cobalt walls were lined with bookshelves, though only a few held books, most held odd but valuable trinkets and items he had collected. The heavily padded leather chair was turned away, facing a large computer monitor that only showed a bare desktop. Whatever the boss had been working on had been closed, preventing the twins to know what he was up to.

Lifty rushed back to help his brother carry the once again struggling man into the room, Shifty wanted to just drop him and hope the guy hit his head, but in front of the boss, he wouldn’t risk it. Instead the thief twins set the man down gently before hurrying back out, not wanting to stick around long enough to gain attention, quietly, the door shut behind them. Now this only left the man on the floor alone with the man that the two crooks feared. Pushing himself up, the mafia boss walked around his desk, using a remote to slowly turn on the lights, not all the way, but a nice evening glow to the room now that he wasn’t working. He wanted to see his prisoner while he enjoyed it. Reaching down, he seized the bound arms at the captive’s back, dragging the other male across the hardwood floors with ease until letting him fall onto a thickly furred rug.

There, the boss fell back into a sit on his leather couch, stretching out a hand to loosen the cloth bag over the other male’s face and easing it off so he could see his prisoner’s face. Defiantly beautiful green eyes glaring up at him for a moment before surprise registered across them, then confusion. He could almost hear what the guy was thinking and he smiled in his dark amusement. He was certain that the man recognized his features, the boss looked like the captive’s boyfriend. For good reason, the investigator on the police force was the mafia boss’ own twin brother, Splendont. Instead of red hair and eyes, Splendid looked more charming with his playfully styled blue hair and his teasing blue eyes that hid how exactly dangerous he was.

Splendid reached out, his touch gentle as he tilted his brother’s boyfriend’s head up to look at him. Splendont sure did know how to pick the cute ones, it was at least the one thing they could agree on.Too bad it had to come to this, but Splendont’s persistence in trying to get him arrested had pushed Splendid to take drastic measures. “Such a pretty face, if I’m not careful I could fall in love with you.” His soft, low voice teased with sultry tones, but he was obviously toying with the other male. “Flippy, was it? Allow me to introduce myself, I’m splendid, sound familiar?” Humor lit his eyes as he watched realization dawn on Flippy’s face, he’d never seen Splendid before, but he had heard on occasion Splendont mention him, but every time Flippy had asked about his boyfriend’s brother, the red head closed up.

“I’m almost a little hurt, here I thought brothers were supposed to share.” He made a little pouting face as his black gloved hand caressed Flippy’s cheek, making the shorter male turn his head away in denial. “Ah, don’t be like that, sweetcheeks.” He purred, his fingers clasping Flippy’s chin with enough force to bruise as he guided Flippy’s head back to look at him. He leaned down, his face nearing Flippy’s, his sky blue eyes mesmerized, his downy blue eyelashes were long, giving him a certain sort of charm that would woo anyone. Anyone who hadn’t been forcefully abducted and tied up against his will, Flippy reminded himself.

“Let me go and maybe Splendont will take it easy on you.” Flippy warned, he had seen a very few times when his boyfriend had became furious, with his superhuman strength, he could easily wreck anyone’s day. However, this statement only served to make Splendid laugh, his other hand reaching out to grab Flippy, dragging the other male closer to sit on his knees between Splendid’s legs.

“How scary. Splendont has never beat me in his entire life, he’s pathetic.” Splendid mused, his thumb brushing back and forth along Flippy’s lower lip, tempting Flippy to bite but from how much those twins feared Splendid, he thought better of it for now. “I do feel sorry for him at times, he is still my brother and that’s the only reason I haven’t killed him by now. That and his persistence is highly entertaining, its like our own personal game, just like when we were kids.” Splendid’s eyes were now focused on his thumb, watching it as it dented those plush lips a little.

“But seeing him happy with a new toy that I don’t have, well, I can’t help but to feel a little jealous.” His tone seemed to darken a little to match the storm brewing in his eyes, making Flippy shift a little with his growing nerves.Without warning, Splendid surged forward, sending Flippy back onto the thick white furred rug, unable to keep himself from falling while being tied up like this. Splendid sat straddling his waist to keep him pinned on the floor.“Looks like if he doesn’t want to share, I’ll just have to break the toy so no one can have it.” His voice remained calm despite the threat while he unbuttoned the cuffs to his white dress shirt and began to roll up the sleeves to reveal his lean muscled arms. Flippy started to panic a little, not knowing what Splendid intended to do, certainly he wouldn’t kill him, would he?

“No, I’m not going to kill you. I can see the fear written all over your face. Killing you would only make him angry, I don’t want that. I just want to break him” Splendid stated as he reached into the pocket of his slacks, retrieving a small pocket knife. Pulling the blade out of its case, it didn’t look very intimidating, but in the hands of Splendid, Flippy was more than a little concerned. Splendid slipped the blade beneath the bottom of Flippy’s shirt and slowly began to lift, dragging the blade upwards as it sliced through the fabric as if it were warm butter, offering no resistance. With a flick of the blade, Splendid sent each flap of the shirt to the side, exposing the pale expanse of Flippy’s petite but lean body and Splendid had to take a moment to admire the sight before he ruined it. “Ah, you are way too perfect for the likes of my brother.” Splendid marveled, watching the quick rise and fall of Flippy’s chest as the other male tried to not panic.

Splendid lowered the blade, lightly tracing the tip in a ghost of a touch across the expanse of pale skin, making Flippy shiver a little and try in vain to escape the danger. The anticipation and fear was building, not knowing what Splendid intended to really do with that knife that wouldn’t kill him. Then, Splendid showed him exactly what he planned as he applied a bit of pressure against the skin, causing blood to well up around the blade, ruining that snow white skin. He didn’t stop there as he began to drag the blade, just deep enough to slice through skin but not enough to cause mortal damage. Flippy cried out in pain, but no sound would escape this room, Flippy was trapped and no one was going to help him. The pain consumed him, ruled his mind until he no longer remembered what it felt like to not be in pain as Splendid was relentless in his languid and calm torture.

Flippy didn’t know how long it lasted, but when no new pain reached him, he was left panting on the floor in a daze, tears having stained his cheeks, reddening his eyes and his throat was hoarse from his unheard screams for help, for Splendid to stop. He his shifted up to the man who had caused him so much suffering, watching him as he cleaned the blood off flat of the blade with pure sadistic delight that left Flippy with a sickening feel in his stomach. He turned his head to look away, his body limp as he’d given up the fight long ago. Splendid wasn’t done yet as he lifted up his phone, the sound of a shutter let Flippy know the man had taken a picture of him. With a few taps he sent the picture to his brother, Flippy wasn’t the only one Splendid intended to hurt this night.

Especially when he’d carved his name into Flippy’s chest, to remind his brother to share.


	22. Sleepover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short story. My body reminded me that I am not in fact an immortal warrior god and gave me a migraine.
> 
> Pairings: Splendid x Flippy x Splendont
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> AU: Childhood.

Splendid had been the one brave enough to invite Flippy over to spend the night with them for the weekend. Having grown close to the gentle boy during their time at school, plus it would give them proper time to play games instead of just at recess. Flippy lived too far away to come over every day after school, so the only way to see him outside of it was for him to spend the weekend with him. Or rather… them. Splendid shot a glare over at his brother, the blue haired boy had already defeated his twin in Mario Kart for the fiftieth time when another fight broke out when Splendont became a sore loser and Flippy had laughed at him, not knowing that Flippy had just been laughing at the flustered, cute face of concentration he wore while playing the game.

Now, they were getting ready for bed, Flippy was still in the bathroom, the last one to brush his teeth while Splendid and Splendont had come to another bump in the road and the tension was rising in their silent battle. The twins ‘shared’ a room, but in reality a line of ductape was drawn in the middle of it, separating sides. Splendid’s side was neat, organized and perfectly clean, he was certain he would be chosen over Splendont’s side. His twin’s side was a mess, dirty clothes on the floor, his toys scattered everywhere like a minefield. To see two such opposites in one room was a bit strange from the neatly drawn line. Neither one of them dared to cross it unless they were already lost in a wrestling match to prove who was the better twin.

The silence broke when Flippy entered the room, wearing his camo pajamas, immediately both the twins stood up from sitting on their beds. As usual, Splendid was the one to make the first move, Splendont was still a little nervous interacting with the shorter boy, giving the blue haired twin the advantage.“Hey Flippy, you can share my bed, its really soft!” Splendid reached out to grab one of Flippy’s hands, about to tug him over, though Splendont saw his twin holding Flippy’s hand and a flush of anger rushed over his cheeks and he stepped forward to grab Flippy’s other hand. “Unless you prefer firmer beds like mine.” Splendont said, still after so long of being friends, he could never really look directly at Flippy for too long. Which gave Splendont an advantage as well, since Flippy found it adorkable.

However, Flippy looked from one twin to the next, suddenly realizing the problem as the twins glared fury at each other, trying to warn the other off, but neither were backing down. “Why would he want to sleep on your side, its a pig stye over there!” “My side is comfier! Who starches there sheets!” Their voices began to raise and Flippy slowly slid his hand out of the twins’, they were so caught up in their argument that they didn’t even notice. Flippy used this chance while the twins were distracted to come up with a compromise that would satisfy both of them, he was starting to get used to thinking on his feet and being able to make both his friends happy. He began to pull the blankets, sheets, and pillows of both of the beds while by now Splendid had Splendont in a headlock but Splendont was punching his twin in the gut in attempts to make him let go.

Flippy arranged the blankets and sheets out over the ground, using the twins’ foam playmate as a cushion of sorts. It was no mattress but if the twins’ wanted to share, then they’d have to make do. Once everything was arranged in the middle of the room, Flippy sat down in the middle of the makeshift bed, looking up to see the twins pulling at each others hair. “Guys.” He said quietly, trying to get their attention but it was drowned out by the two trying to one up each other with ridiculous insults that Flippy would’ve found amusing if he wasn’t ready for bed. “Guys!” He said a little louder, cutting through the twins’ argument as they paused and looked over at Flippy in surprise. With their attention, he patted the ground on each side of him, indicating one should get on each side.

“C'mon, this way you two can both share the same bed with me.” Splendid and Splendont gave each other one last glare before calling a silent truce and releasing each other. Knowing this was the only way they’d get to have their way as Flippy was always insistent that they were both his friends and he cared about them both equally, refusing to pick one over the other. Splendid crawled down on the part of the makeshift bed that was on his bed and Splendont dropped down on the other side.At first, they all laid on their backs, drifting as they stared up at the glow in the dark stars that had been stuck on their ceiling, the only thing both the twins could agree on. Well, it used to be, now they had Flippy, but sharing their friend was always a uphill battle between them. However, for Flippy’s happiness they could often times put away their anger for a little while to appease their friend.

Eventually, when all three were finally asleep, the twins had rolled over onto their sides, one arm from each curled over Flippy and snuggled close to the one boy who they both had a fondness


	23. Teacher's Pet.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairings: Splendid x Flippy
> 
> Warnings: Sexual Implications.
> 
> AU: Teacher x Student. College because legal.

The sound of the bell interrupted Splendid’s speech as he paused in writing on the dry erase board. He peered down through his wire frame glasses at his watch in surprise with how quickly the class had seemed to pass by. Already his students were packing up their things in a rush so they could get to their next class. He wouldn’t delay them since most had to travel across campus for their next class. He capped his marker and put it on his desk and moved to stand beside the door, retrieving the papers he’d assigned the other day from his students as they made their way out the door in a mad dash to leave the boring class and just get through the day. He understood the feeling, he tried to make things entertaining but work was work, no one could really escape it.

“Make sure you guys study for this Friday’s quiz coming up.” He reminded as the kids filed out, some grumbling complaints but he was doing his best to make sure his students passed instead of wasting money on college courses only to fail. However, when the last student made his way towards the door, Splendid placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing him to a stop. Flippy was one of his best students, quiet and reserved, he didn’t interact with the other students but he always turned his papers in on time and managed to get good grades. He knew Flippy was the same age as him, it wasn’t unusual for Splendid to have students later of age since people had one reason or another to delay going to college.

“Did you forget that I wanted to see you after class today, Flippy?” Splendid used his free hand to shut the door, he didn’t have another class until in a few hours, giving him ample enough time to spend with Flippy. The other male turned his head away, looking aloof, it was rare a teacher needed him after class seeing how he was a star student. Then again they always wanted to motivate him for higher things, but in reality, Flippy didn’t know what he wanted, what job he wanted to aim for. After leaving the military, he had enough money to pay for college, so he didn’t want to squander it by not going. Still though, the school life was a drastic change from being in a war, making him feel like a bit of an outcast.

Splendid gave him a smile, he wanted to get closer to the isolate student so that Flippy had someone he could come to if he ever needed a hero. Splendid released Flippy’s shoulder and made his way back to his desk, dropping down in his office chair. Flippy followed after, raising his brows in silent question as to what Splendid wanted from him. Splendid pulled off his glasses and set them on his crowded desk, he ran his hand over his face now that he had his glasses off his face. Fingers raked back his well-groomed blue hair, trying in vain to push it out of his face.He laughed softly at Flippy’s questioning look, stretching out his hand in offering to the other male. Flippy hesitated for only a moment before putting his hand into Splendid’s open one.

The moment Flippy forfeited his hand, Splendid’s fingers curled about it and gave a swift yank, dragging Flippy closer until the short male fell perfectly into his lap. His free hand guided one of Flippy’s legs to straddle him while he sat in his chair. “I know you have good grades and all, but how about a little extra credit?” Splendid teased, causing Flippy’s eyes to widen in surprise, a faint dusting of pink brushing over his cheeks.He moved to stand up from such an intimate position, but Splendid was already prepared as he leaned forward, his chair sliding forward as fell until he pressed Flippy’s back against the hard edge of his desk, forcing Flippy’s spine to bow inwards"Ah ah, you don’t want to disappoint me now, you’re my favorite, one and only, teacher’s pet. I don’t want to lose you.“ His voice held a low, sultry tone to it, drawing Flippy in with the tease of gentleness and the promise it implied.

Splendid watched with playful blue eyes as Flippy squirmed a little from the bite of the desk against his back, already those hands were placed on his shoulders. They weren’t pushing him away, from the way Flippy had been passing glances at him all class, making him aware of being watched, there wasn’t any way Splendid would allow Flippy to slip through his fingers today. Lifting a hand, he cradled Flippy’s cheek, the pad of his thumb brushing over those sinfully tempting lips, so plush and soft. When they parted, Flippy’s tongue flicked out, brushing briefly in a lick over the tip of his thumb, making Splendid suck in a quick breath from the subtle implication, his eyes heating a bit with his growing desire.

"You’re a tease.” Splendid murmured, causing a brief flash of amusement to cross over Flippy’s stunning green eyes.

“I have to sit there and watch you stand in front of an entire class, do you know how much they talk about you?” Flippy retaliated, looking a little annoyed and Splendid wanted to soothe that away, to reassure the shorter male that he only desired one pet, no one else would do. Leaning in, Splendid dragged his tongue to trace along those tantalizing lips, dampening them for a moment before drawing the lower lip between his teeth and giving it a small, harsh tug, causing a gratifying gasp to escape Flippy.After a bit of pain, Splendid pressed forward, meshing his lips slowly against Flippy, making the other male strain in his want for more. The hand that had been on Flippy’s cheek slid around to cup the back of his neck, holding his student still as he claimed the others mouth

His head tilted, gaining a better angle to keep his nose out of the way and press for a deeper kiss. Without permission, his tongue pushed forward, breaking past Flippy’s lips until he reached the warm haven of his student’s mouth. His tongue curled in a seductive manner, dragging Flippy’s tongue in a slow, erotic dance. The combine taste of them made Splendid groan out in his yearning for more, it was intoxicating that he refused to pull away. Flippy’s fingers curled into his white dress shirt, drawing wrinkles into the once perfectly creased fabric but Splendid didn’t care, he was already too far gone in his need for this man. His free hand pressed against the desk as he pushed himself up, wanting to get a better height advantage. With one quick heft, he managed to lift Flippy up and set him on the desk, easily sliding between those lips that parted for him eagerly.

Splendid’s hand rose up, his fingers catching the bottom of Flippy’s shirt and shoving it upwards so he could expose more skin. He didn’t want to take Flippy’s clothes completely off, they were still technically in a public spot. Instead he pressed his palm against Flippy’s chest, shoving the student to lay back on his desk, sending a stack of papers sliding off into the floor but Splendid was too caught up in the moment to care as he leaned down, pressing himself against Flippy, wanting to feel the other male’s body squirm in need against him. His mouth found one exposed nipple with intent, his tongue easing out of his mouth to trace the tip around in a circle around the nipple before giving it a playful flick. The reactions he received were soft, the quickening of breath, a light gasp and a murmur of his name. It all served to drive him to want to make Flippy loud, to make him so lost in pleasure that he couldn’t keep himself quiet.

He pressed his open mouth against the nipple he teased into a stiff peak, drawing it into his hot mouth to pull a light suction, causing Flippy to arc up off the desk and bite his lip in attempts to keep quiet, not wanting to alert anyone of what was going on in the empty classroom. Splendid’s hands lowered to Flippy’s army pants, using his nimble fingers to slip the button out of its loop and glide the zipper down its tracks with ease. His hand was about to dive down into those pants to see just how aroused he made Flippy when he heard the door open. Immediately, both of them froze in fear, glancing over to the door to see a familiar yet currently unwanted face of his twin and co-teacher, Splendont. The red-head looked like he just drank something sour, glaring mostly at Splendid.

“God damn it, again? Can’t you two freaks wait until classes are over?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Splendont you cuck.


	24. Family Drama.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Splendid & Splendont.
> 
> Warnings: None.
> 
> AU: Mafia

“Hey guys! I brought everyone some donuts!”

A familiar voice, so cheerful, grated Splendont’s nerves. If he hadn’t been at work, he would’ve acted on his anger. He couldn’t, not while he was surrounded by other police officers. His co-workers loved Splendid, but they didn’t know the truth behind Splendont’s twin brother.. To everyone else, he was a hard working business man, the rich and successful twin who was nice to everyone. The slightly older twin always stopping by so often to check on his slightly younger twin brother, it was supposed to be a sweet story, but Splendont knew exactly why he was here. He didn’t like it, but there was nothing he could do, he had no proof, no evidence. Just his word against Splendid’s.

He watched as his idiot co-workers crowded around Splendid, joking and laughing with him as he teased them in turn. Everyone loved him, his twin just had that sort of charismatic air about him and intelligent enough to play people to his advantage.Splendont waited for the inevitable, once he patted a few of the officers on the shoulder, he made his way over to Splendont’s desk with a cardboard cupolder in one hand, it held two cups of coffee. He had to give it to his twin, Splendid knew Splendont so well that it pissed the red-head off to no end. Splendid retrieved on cup, not even having to ask what it was, Splendid knew right down to the temperature he liked his coffee. He took it, he couldn’t throw it in Splendid’s face like he wanted. Not in public.

“Its good to see that my little brother is so very hard at work. I had some free time in my schedule to drop in, hope you don’t mind.” Splendid spoke, his tone played so well, but he could never fool Splendont, he could hear the smugness underlying his words. He knew how much he was angering Splendont by being here, liked to rub it in his face. The number one crime lord just waltzing in a police station and everyone treated him like a friend, like a wolf in sheep’s clothing.Splendont took a sip from his coffee, glaring over the rim of his reading glasses at his twin who seemed unaffected by such a withering stare. After this latest stint Splendid pulled, Splendont wanted to wrap his hands around his twin’s throat and squeeze until Splendid stopped moving.

“I wasn’t busy at all.” Splendont grumbled, closing the file he’d actually been busy on, he couldn’t go after Splendid himself just yet, but he could try to go after his twin’s underlings. Even then it was dangerous, Splendid owned every big shot in town, which made him a bit of a black sheep and outcast within the police force. He had followed in his father’s footsteps, he thought Splendid would’ve done the same, they went through training together, were even partners at one time until he eventually found out that Splendid was getting his hands dirtier and dirtier. Splendont had been in shock at the time, as kids, they’d promised to work together to find out who had murdered their parents, since the police had basically swept everything under the rug. It had been too suspicious, a cop murdered and no one investigated it? So to know his twin was not only working for the biggest crime organization in the city, but to run it? It was the ultimate betrayal.

“Taking a break just for me? How sweet.” Splendid took his own cup from the cardboard holder, tossing the holder in the trash so he could enjoy his own sweetened coffee. “What are you working on today, Dont?” He asked almost too nonchalantly as he leaned to seat on the edge of his desk, irritating Splendont to no end. Eventually, he stood up with the last of his control, taking a sip of his own coffee in attempts to rein in his temper before he did something stupid.

“Hey, Did, do you think I could talk to you in private?”

“Ooo, is it lady problems?” Splendid teased, Splendont turned his head in annoyance, He hadn’t actually come out at work, afraid of backlash, he was already walking on thin ice enough that he didn’t need his personal life being dragged through the mud. At least Splendid seemed to play along, somewhere under all that cruelty and twisted nature, his twin might still have some good left in him. However, Splendont was finding that harder and harder to believe, especially after recent events. Without waiting for Splendid’s answer, he began to make his way to the break room, though he paused halfway down the hall to see if anyone was watching before he reached out with his free hand to snage Splendid by the lapels of his business suit. He yanked his brother into a supply closet with him, shutting and locking the door behind him. He wouldn’t be able to yell, but at least he had some privacy.

“If I wasn’t a better man, I would’ve killed you for what you did, you asshole.” He hissed out, setting his coffee down on one of the shelves, he needed both hands for this. He seized Splendid by his jacket again, shoving him up against the wall with a dull thud. Instead of looking surprised or afraid, he just looked darkly amused. Now that they were alone, his real brother had come out, his mask slipping as he laughed quietly. He reached up, gently prying Splendont’s hands off his jacket with disdain.

“Dont, you’re going to put wrinkles in my jacket, this was expensive. And is this about your little boyfriend? I gave him back alive with all his limbs. You should be happy, that’s a lot more than I usually give people. Unless you wanted him returned in pieces.” Splendid brushed his hands over his suit jacket after removing Splendont’s hands, trying to smooth out the wrinkles his twin had caused. “Then again, I don’t think I could do that with someone who has such a pretty face, I’m a bit jealous, Dont.” He said with a bit of a pout, though Splendont knew better. If they hadn’t been brothers, Splendid would’ve simply kept Flippy for himself and the red-head would never see him again.

“Leave him out of this, Splendid. He’s already been through enough without you giving him more nightmares to get over. This is the one thing I will ask of you, leave him alone.” Splendont was serious, he hated asking his brother for anything, but this he would bend on for Flippy’s sake. The army veteran needed a life outside violence, it made Splendont feel guilty for dating him but he couldn’t help the decisions of his heart. Flippy cared about him, worried about him and this was how Splendont had repaid him, Splendid had achieved his goal far better than he likely intended. The officer brother turned his head away, refusing to let his blue-haired twin to see his weakness, the pain in his eyes when he remembered having to hold Flippy close when he could do nothing about the letters carved into his boyfriend’s chest.

“I won’t hurt him again, but I will be seeing him again, Dont. This is the one thing you have that I don’t and I can’t help but to want it to.” He teased, his voice low in a taunt before he pushed passed his brother and opened the door after unlocking it. He paused at the entrance, looking back over his shoulder at the seething Splendont. “Make sure you send my regards to your little boyfriend and don’t forget to drink the rest of your coffee. It’d be rude after I bought it just for you.”


End file.
